Naruto of the Jinton
by Goodfella96
Summary: After Naruto finally decides he had enough of Konoha he leaves and travels a while before meetin a Iwa Jounin whom he befriends, Naruto decides to go to Iwagakure where he will become the Tsuchikage's student and the third master of the fabled Jinton! - DISCONTINUED, REWRTITE CALLED DISCIPLE OF THE JINTON OUT SOON.
1. A New Home

**Here's a new story I wanted to write, instead of Naruto taking the hatred he leaves Konoha and meets a few Iwa Ninja who decide to take him to Iwagakure and Tsuchikage, who decides to adopt him.**

**All rights go to Mashashi Kishimoto**

Naruto was a young 7 year old boy, hated for no apparent reason, but the villager's were idiots if they thought he was going to stay in this Village, it was not like he had any friends or family, well there was the Hokage and there was the owner of the Ramen stand and his daughter but that was about it.

He packed the last of his belongings, not that he had many, only his wallet Gama-Chan, a few clothes and a jacket if it got cold, Naruto quickly ran out of the crappy appartment running through the streets of the slums he lived in, he entered the central part of Konoha where he continued to run, while being glared at ofcourse, he soon bumped in to a onyx-eyed kid about his, Naruto recognized Uchiha Sasuke immediatly.

''Hey Dobe! Let me give you a piece of my m-''

Naruto didn't let Sasuke finish before he continued running, he didn't have time for Sasuke, he had a planned escape to make, and it was true. Naruto had planned this, after seeing the Jounin guy do a nice clone technique that produced real clones, he had copied the technique by seeing the handseals and pumping as much Chakra as he could and bang! 1000 Kage Bunshins!

Naruto had simply produced 5 clones who took the form of attractive barely clothed busty women, the two guards Naruto to be Kotetsu and Izumo would be taken away by the women, and he would be free to go.

Naruto stood close to gated, hidden out of sight but able to see 5 beautiful busty women approaching the guards, the guards when they came close blsuhed furiously and the clones started talking.

''Oh hello boys, I lost my purse and my sister here has lost hers aswell, could you two handsome men help us finding them, we promise we will repay you _graciously_'' The 'woman' purred, this one with brown hair that reached her lower back and clothes that didn't leave anything to the imagination.

Izumo looked at Kotetsu and the two started talking.

''Come on Kotetsu, it doesn't matter if we leave the gates for a few seconds right? The merchants said they would come in a hour, we'll be back before then'' Izumo told his partner who nodded and walked off with the women.

Naruto laughed at the fact that he had deceived two Chuunin, but this wasn't the time for celebrations, at least not yet, he was going to have to go past the gate and then he would be truly free of Konoha, he ran as fast as his short legs would allow and when he was finally past the gates he let out a short cheer of celebration but still continued running furiously on the path where he would start his new life.

_One Day Later_

The Council was having a meeting, the Civillian side on the left and the Shinobi side on the right, in the middle were Sarutobi Hiruzen, Shimura Danzo, Koharu and Homura.

''Council is in session! I have gathered this Council to discuss the disappearance of our Jinchuuriki, Uzumaki Naruto, the boy was last seen by Uchiha Sasuke whom bumped into him, according to him Naruto had a backpack on his back and was running'' Sarutobi told the Council, the next one to speak was Danzo.

''I say we send ANBU after him, there is a chance he will fall into the hands of a other village who will use the Kyuubi inside of him to destroy Konoha! As I told you countless times before Hiruzen, you should have given the boy to me, would have molded him to be more loyal to Konoha than any of us!'' The leader of Root said and Sarutobi scowled.

''That's Hokage-Sama to you Danzo! But as we all now your conditioning would have broken him mentally, maybe even releasing the Bijuu within!'' The Hokage returned furiously and Danzo shut his mouth.

A fat man from the Civillian Council was the next to talk.'' Why is it bad that the Demon left us! He deserves to die and I for one think we should put him in the Bingo Book!'' The Civillian said and Danzo scowled at the foolishness.

''Fool! If we just label him as our Jinchuuriki and that he is missing, other villages will think us as weak and attack us! And if we say he is a Jinchuuriki other villages may try to capture him and mould him into a weapon!'' Danzo said with the Shinobi nodding in understanding.

''But Danzo-sama, while I do think Naruto is a nice boy and that Chouji will miss him, what do we do when we have lost our advantage over the other villages, first we lose the Uchiha Clan and now we lose Naruto!'' Akamichi Chouza said and Danzo seemed to get a glint in his eye.

''It's interesting you mention The Uchiha Clan Chouza, because to be honest I want Sasuke to be given to me, because let's be honest here, we all know it was the Uchiha Clan behind the Kyuubi Attack, and I don't want Sasuke to become disloyal like his kinsmen, what say you Hiruzen?'' Danzo asked but was slightly shocked at the killing intent that the elderly Hokage was emanating, while Danzo and the elders were only slighly affected the same couldn't be said for the Shinobi and Civillian Councils, most of the Civillians had passed out and the Shinobi side was gasping for breath.

''Danzo! How dare you try to desecrate our fallen brethren's memory! The Uchiha Clan were innocent!'' Hiruzen roared and released the killing intent much to the relieve of the Shinobi who had forgotten Hiruzen was the strongest kage.

''Fine Hiruzen, but it was your fault Uzumaki left and I won't let it be your fault Uchiha leaves'' Were Danzo's only cryptic words and Hiruzen continued to glare at his rival.

_The Next Day with Naruto._

Naruto laughed as he entered Tanzaku Gai, a large city in the eastern part of Hi no Kuni, he had made amazing time due to because someone had decided to be nice enough to bring him there with his carriage pulled by horses, the man had not even questioned why Naruto was traveling alone.

Naruto walked toward the nearest ramen shop that he saw, he saw a large man with a brown flak jacket and red clothes eating there, Naruto payed enough attention in the academy to know that this was a Iwa Shinobi, and probably one of with a high ranking.

Naruto walked toward the Ramen Stand and ordered two bowls of Miso Ramen, he was starving but he didn't want to waste all of his money, than he would starve.

Kitsuchi looked at the boy who had just taken a seat, he nearly spat out everything he had in his mouth, this boy looked exactly like Namikaze Minato! He only had three whisker-like scars on each cheek which made him look like a fox.

Kitsuchi decided that the best plan of action was to talk to the boy.'' Hello there kid, what are you doing here alone?'' He asked and the kid stopped inhaling his noodles and swallowed first before talking.

''Well Jiji, I lived in Konoha but they kinda didn't like me there so I left'' Naruto told the man, not seeing the harm in telling someone. Kitsuchi's eyes narrowed, was this boy Minato's son? They looked too much like eachother too be anything else but father and son.

''Hey kid, what's your name?'' Kitsuchi asked and Naruto closed his eyes and he formed a vulpine smile.

''The name is Uzumaki Naruto, what's your Jiji?'' Naruto asked and Kitsuchi chuckled.

''My name is Kitsuchi, and I have a offer, how about you come to Iwagakure, but the only thing I want is for you to become a Shinobi, how about it Naruto-kun?'' the large man asked and the kid narrowed his eyes slightly.

''Why?'' Naruto asked and Kitsuchi understood immediatly, he wanted the absolute truth and no half thruths.

''Because my daughter needs a play-mate, and because I see a lot of the Yondaime Hokage in you, I hope you can become as strong as him and serve Iwa to the best of your abillities'' Kitsuchi said and Naruto thought for a while before anwsering.

''Hell yeah Jiji, let's go to Iwa!'' Naruto said and Kitsuchi chuckled a little before standing up and telling Naruto to follow him.

_Hokage's office_

Hiruzen looked at the small child in front of him who resembled the man he often saw walking around the village he had founded, the man was Sasuke's ancestor so it was fitting.

Sasuke stared back at Sarutobi with eyes void of emotion,eyes a child shouln't have, and it saddened Sarutobi greatly that Sasuke was touched by the Curse of Hatred so early on in his life, but Sarutobi had one mission today and that to replace the Curse of Hatred with the Will of Fire.

''Sasuke-kun, ever since the incident you have have changed greatly, can you tell me what exactly has Itachi told you?'' Sarutobi asked and the child's eyes burned with anger before he anwsered.

''He told me that I should hate him and cling to my life and when the time came that I had the same eyes as him then I could finally fight him'' Sasuke told the old man who nodded understandably.

''But Sasuke-kun, you are willing to do anything for power I can see it in your eyes, but do you want what happened to you happen to someone else, you see there are more people like Itachi in this world, and your father and your mother and Shisui and all of your clansmen fought to protect this village they put their lives on the line for this village they were proud inheritors of the Will of Fire!'' Sarutobi said and he could tell what he had said had affected the boy greatly.

Sarutobi stood up and walked toward the window where had a overview of Konoha he told Sasuke to come stand next to him and the boy did.

''Sasuke there are kids playing outside while you train to become a Ninja, there are children being born while you and I speak, if we let people like Itachi enter our village we will lose these people and they will know the same loss you know, that is why we as Konoha Shinobi follow the Will of Fire, so we can preserve life'' The Hokage told the boy who was looking with wide eyes at the village.

''Uchiha Sasuke, do you have te Will of Fire?'' Sarutobi asked and the young ninja to-be turned toward Hiruzen.

''Yes I have the will to protect my comrades and those who can't protect themselves!'' Sasuke said and Hiruzen tried not to cry at the fact that he had made a boy inherit Konoha's greatest power.

_In Iwa 2 days later._

Naruto stood in front of the Tsuchikage who was a old frail man with a big red nose and a pointy beard with a long moustache.

''So Kitsuchi what drove you to bring back _his _son from your mission, if you wanted to kill him you would have done so already'' Oonoki said and Naruto didn't see any resemblance in the way he talked with the Sandaime.

''Because Tou-san, Naruto here has fleed Konoha, he didn't like it there because they mistreated him, and I was wondering if he could become one of our Shinobi, he seems like's got potential, and don't worry I have done every Jutsu that would check if he was a sleeper agent or anything'' Kitsuchi told his father and the elderly Tsuchikage seemed to think for a while.

The boy said he was a Uzumaki, maybe he had inherited Kushina's Chakra Chains? Or maybe the boy had the abillity to use Jinton, that was a possibility.

''Naruto, you will stay in this Village and become my student, we will show Konoha the error of their ways, are you with me!'' The Tsuchikage said and Naruto was never one to miss a beat said.'' Yeah Jiji make me as strong as you can so I can become Tsuchikage!'' Naruto roared and Oonoki smirked.

_Amegakure no Sato_

The Akatsuki were all sitting at one long table instead of their usual meetings, there was a matter of great importance at hand.

''Itachi, Kisame your target, the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki has left Konoha, he is according to Zetsu in Iwa now, so that's were you will strike in a few years'' Pain told the Uchiha and the Swordsman, whom nodded.

**That's it with this chapter, tell me if you liked it, and you can see Sasuke is already turning loyal to Konoha, because in my opinion I don't understand why nobody ever gave Sasuke such a speech.**

**Goodfella96 out.**


	2. The Hydra Clan

**Hey guys new chapter of Naruto of the Jinton, tell me what you think about it and also I know most of you probably don't like Sasuke but he will appear in this chapter, I am transforming him into a loyal Konoha Shinobi, Naruto will you please read the disclaimer?**

**Naruto:''Sure thing Goodfella96! Goodfella96 does not own Naruto but Mashashi Kishimoto does! And when there is a custom jutsu it's effects and stats will be stated at the end of the chapter! So let's do it!''**

**''Thanks Naruto, now let's get on with the chapter.''**

Naruto looked at his new home in Iwagakure where he would live with Kitsuchi and his daughter Kurotsuchi who was being watched by some guy named Deidara at the moment, he was Onoki's student.

Naruto and Kitsuchi walked into the large stone construct and saw a young man with long blonde hair and a green kimono with a fishnet shirt underneath and khaki pants, he also had a Iwa forehead protector, he was playing with a young girl with pupilless pink eyes and short black hair, a white T-shirt and brown shorts.

The blonde boy was the first to look up and a smile grew on his face.'' Kitsuchi-san your finally back from your mission! I have to say Kurotsuchi was a handful at times but most of the time she was a good girl, and I see you brought a guest, what's your name Hmm?'' Deidara stated and Naruto was surprised by the grunt that followed his sentence, it resembled his old classmate's anwser to nearly every question.

''My name is Uzumaki Naruto! And I am new here in Iwa, so what's your name girlie?'' Naruto asked and Deidara gained a tick-mark on his head, before he could state his name the girl started talking.

''Don't you be so mean to Deidara-nii! He's a boy not a girl!'' The girl Naruto presumed was Kurotsuchi yelled and Naruto chuckled slightly.

''Yeah well with that long hair he could pass of as your sister!'' Naruto yelled and Kurotsuchi lunged at him ready to punch his daylights out but Deidara merely grabbed her and stopped her.

''Well Naruto-kun, I am certain I will see you around the village and my name is Deidara, Kurotsuchi-chan don't be so violent it's the reason you always have detention ate the academy!'' Deidara reprimanded and Kitsuchi chuckled.'' Deidara-kun, how is things at the Explosive Corps, I heard you were getting a promotion'' Kitsuchi asked and a smile grew on Deidara's face.

''Yeah, I will become Captain in a few monts because the old captain wants to train a Genin Team, awesome isn't it Hm?'' Deidara asked and Naruto was gaping like a fish, this girly looking guy would become the captain of a corps which probably made things explode if he went by the name, and the guy was probably around 4 years older than Naruto himself!

''Hey Deidara! I heard you were the student of the Tsuchikage, what does he teach you?'' Naruto asked and Deidara turned toward him.'' Well Naruto-kun he mainly helps me with my Bakuton Kekkei Genkai, he can't teach the Jinton because I don't have the requirments'' Deidara told the young Jinchuuriki who nodded, Kitsuchi looked out of the window and noticed it was almost dark.

''Deidara I think you should head back to your house, it's getting late and your parents might wonder where you are, Kurotsuchi and Naruto go to bed, Kurotsuchi you will go to the academy and Naruto, tommorow is your first day of training with Tsuchikage-sama, you will attend the Academy on Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday, on Thursday and Friday you will train with Tsuchikage, are we clear!'' Kitsuchi said and all three nodded, Kurotsuchi hugging Deidara goodbye and Naruto merely waving, Naruto and Kurotsuchi walked up the stairs and Kurotsuchi iniated the conversation.

''Hey Naruto, why are you wearing the symbol of Hi no Kuni on your shirt?'' Kurotsuchi asked and Naruto looked at his black T-shirt, it was true the flame of Hi no Kuni was on his chest, he had forgotten to change his clothes.

''Well Kurotsuchi-chan, I used to live in Konohagakure no Sato, but people didn't like me there so I left and in Tanzaku Gai I met your dad who decided to take me to Iwa, and that's why I'm here'' Naruto explained and Kurotsuchi seemed surprised people would treat a kid like Naruto badly.

Kurotsuchi and Naruto walked toward their rooms, Naruto's was in the attic which had been a guestroom for most of the time but now was Naruto's to do with as he saw fit.

Naruto went to sleep, and for the first time in his life he felt like he actually had a family.

_Next day_

Naruto was standing in front of the short Tsuchikage, they were in a underground arena were Onoki could show his techniques which were extremely destructive Naruto had heard.

Onoki pulled a normal looking piece of paper out of pocket and held it high as if it was something important, though Naruto was more than a little puzzled.

''Huh Jiji why are you holding that piece of paper? What does that even have to with my training!'' Naruto asked and Onoki chuckled and started speaking.'' This paper has everything to do with your training young Uzumaki, this is Chakra paper, you pump your Chakra into it and you find out what your Chakra element is, for example if you have Fire it will burn, if you have Wind it will split in two, if you have Lightning it will wrinkle, if you have Earth it will turn into dirt and crumble away, and if you have water it will become wet, here pump your Chakra into this'' Onoki ordered and handed Naruto the special paper who grasped it and quickly pumped some Chakra in the paper, and watched as one half split from the paper, one half burned and turned into ash, and one half crumbled and turned to dust. Onoki laughed loudly as he realised he had found the succesor in Jinton.

''Naruto you have three affinities which is fairly rare, but I will teach you the Jinton, a combination of Fire Wind and Earth, with it you can destroy things on molecular level, which means that there won't be anything left of your opponet'' The Tsuchikage told his apprentice who seemed awed that he was going to learn something so powerful, but the Tsuchikage was quick to burst his bubble.

''Naruto you have to have full control over your Chakra, and full control over Wind Fire and Earth, then and only then will you learn the Jinton'' Onoki said and Naruto merely smiled.

''I don't care! Even if I have to master every element in the world I'll do this! But Sensei how do I master my Chakra and the elements'' Naruto asked and The Tsuchikage chuckled slightly at the boy.

''You sure are a determined one Naruto, but you master your Chakra by doing Chakra excercises, which are Leaf Concentration, Tree Climbing and Water Walking, you master your element Wind by cutting a leaf in half only using Wind Chakra, you master Fire by being able to burn a leaf using only Fire Chakra, and you master Earth Chakra by turning a rock in your hand into dust'' Onoki explained and Naruto nodded in understanding.

_Konohagakure no Sato_

Sasuke was sitting on top of the Hokage Monument, and to precise he was sitting on top of Senju Tobirama's head, Sasuke was thinking, he had for the first time in his life felt the Will of Fire, something that gave Konoha Shinobi the power to protect their comrades, but what could he do? He was almost 8 years old and still in the academy, Itachi had been a Chuunin by this time, and Sasuke had to admit, his brother was far more talented than he was, was Sasuke despite all his bragging and pride a Dobe? The thought brought fear in Sasuke's heart.

''What are you doing here kid, you look you're having a hard time'' a voice stated and Sasuke had to agree, he was having a hard time.

Sasuke turned around and saw a man with long white hair, he had a green short shirt kimono over which he had a red haori he had arm guards, and two red lines trailed down his face, on his forehead protector there was the Kanji for 'Oil', the man was rather tall and muscular, Sasuke had never seen the man around Konoha.

''Who are you!'' Sasuke rudely asked, and the man smiled and cleared his throat.''I am the great Sage, the strongest of the Legendary Sannin, I am the man who makes the woman scream and at the mention of my name, crying baby's become silent! I am the writer of the greatest piece of art of all time, I am Jiraiya!'' The man said and struck a ridiculous pose, but Sasuke had to admit it was rather cool when you looked closer.

''Wait!, _the_ Jiraiya! The Legendary Sannin! What are you doing here!'' Sasuke asked and the Sage chuckled slightly.

''What, can't a man even hang out in his village anymore? But yeah I heard about your clan kid, I'm sorry'' Jiraiya said and Sasuke was surprised that he knew about his clan until he remembered he had a giant fan on his back which symbolised the fallen clan.

''Jiraiya-sama, my clan was killed by my elder brother Itachi, I loved Itachi but then he goes and kills the clan, I want to understand how can I prevent something like that happening when I'm this weak'' Sasuke told the older man who was sitting beside him on Tobirama's head.

''Ah I see you're trying to find a way to end the Cycle of Hatred, but to be honest I don't know the answer myself, I really want to find out but I don't know how, and on top of that my Godson has left the village, he can be dead by now!'' Jiraiya said and Sasuke was surprised.'' Naruto was your godson! Where were you all this time?'' The Uchiha asked and the Sannin looked somber.'' I'm very busy, because I protect the village from the outside, I never had time for Naruto and know he is most likely dead, none of my spies have seen him'' Jiraiya told Sasuke who understood from Jiraiya's tone that the man had regrets.

''But Jiraiya-sama, this may sound insensitive since you lost Naruto and all, but how do I protect the village, I want to become a strong Shinobi worthy of passing on the Will of Fire but as weak as I am now I can't do that'' Sasuke told the Sannin who nodded in understanding, thoughts were racing through Jiraiya's head, could this Uchiha be the Child of Prophecy?

''I think you should think about becoming Hokage, this village has never had a Uchiha as a Hokage and it might be refreshing to have one, and that's the best way for you to protect the village, because to the Hokage, the village is his home and the villagers are his family'' Jiraiya preached and Sasuke could see the wiseness in his words, and decided that from that day on he was going to become Hokage.

_Iwagakure_

Naruto was looking like he had been hit by Tsunade of the Sannin's punches, and you could actually compare the two, he had been training innocently with the Tsuchikage when he decided to show the old man his ultimate jutsu, a technique of unrivaled strength, the Oroike no Jutsu, the man's elderly wife had walked in at that moment and thought the Tsuchikage was cheating, and had proceeded to beat the living daylights out of Naruto, and when she had found out it had been a young boy she had been hitting, she had said she was sorry, and left soon after, the Tsuchikage had decided enough was enough for a day and left, but not before ordering Naruto to close the Arena when he was leaving.

Naruto had stood up and started walking away but before he could he tripped painfully and a few loose tiles fell into the fast ground, Naruto looked at the hole he had created, there even more underneath Iwa he saw a scroll floating weightlessly, Naruto jumped down and came closer to the scroll, he grabbed the floating scroll and naruto felt a strange feeling, like he was being sucked into a portal.

When Naruto looked around he saw he was in a area with a lot of sea and trees, was the Mizu no Kuni?

**''At long last a summoner has arrived, and he's a Jinchuuriki aswell!'' **A booming voice stated and Naruto turned and almost pissed his pants, standing there was a giant green eight-headed and eight-tailed Hydra a creature Naruto only heard about in legends.

**''Greetings young one, my name is Yamata no Orochi, head of the Hydra Clan, I have been waiting for a summoner and you fit the description, sign the contract with your blood'' **Yamata no Orochi stated and Naruto was feeling good, he was allowed to summon something this strong!

Naruto bit his thumb and started writing his name in blood, and noticed that he was the only one on the scroll, Naruto gave Orochi a thumbs-up to show he was done and Orochi brought him back to the real world.

Naruto climbed back to the surface and closed the Arena, while walking out his last thought was what is a Jinchuuriki?

Naruto walked toward the Tsuchikage's office and knocked politely when he heard a voice said come in Naruto opened the door and saw Onoki sitting there going through every Kage's worst nightmare:Paperwork, Onoki asked Naruto what the problem was and Naruto returned it with what is a Jinchuuriki

Onoki's eyes widened and asked where Naruto had heard the word'.'' Well when I was leaving the arena I tripped over a loose tile which when it fell away revealed something even more underneath Iwa, I saw a scroll and grabbed it and was transported to somewhere in Mizu no Kuni I think, I met a giant Hydra called Yamata no Orochi who called me that, I signed the contract and now I am the summoner of the Hydra clan,'' Naruto stated with a smile and Onoki smiled as well, he didn't want to tell Naruto that he was only one worthy enough to summon Hydra's as they had rejected everyone else in Iwa, he was afraid the boy would become arrogant.

Onoki knew he couldn't hide the truth so he started talking and told Naruto about the Bijuu that was sealed in him, Naruto looked like he had been crushed but Onoki promised neither him or his family would look at Naruto different, which brought a smile on his face.

**Well that's it for this chapter, Naruto what are your thoughts on this chapter?**

**Naruto: Why did the Teme get time, nobody wants to see what's going on with him, people want to see Uzumaki Naruto!**

**Sasuke: I have fans aswell Dobe and you are the main-character if you can't handle sharing the spotlight you don't deserve that title!**

**Naruto: why you I'll kill yo-**

**Goodfella96: No nobody will kill anybody in this story, well maybe later on you'll both kill a few guys, but you won't kill eachother, or will you?**

**Naruto: Stop acting like that Goodfella96, will I kill Sasuke-teme when I master the Jinton!**

**Sasuke: Will I kill Naruto when I master... Whatever it is I am going to master!**

**Kurotsuchi: When will I get some screentime?**

**Goodfella96: Very soon Kurotsuchi-chan, very soon, but I have to end this guys so see ya next chapter!**

**Goodfella96 out**


	3. The Defection

**Here we are with a other chapter and there's going to be some good action in this one, as it will deal with Deidara's defection, also there has been a three year time-skip, Naruto is now 10 years old and Kurotsuchi is aswell, Also I'm going to use English names for jutsu but I will still use Japanese honorifics.**

**Sasuke it is your turn to read the disclaimer.**

**Sasuke: Goodfella96 does not own Naruto because Mashashi Kishimoto does, and all self-created tecniques will be fully explained at the end of the chapter, let's go!**

**Goodfella96: Thanks Sasuke, and we should continue shouln't we.**

Naruto was in the academy and as usual sitting next to Kurotsuchi, he was also as usual sleeping through class.

''NARUTO! Tell me who was the Shodaime Tsuchikage!'' His Sensei yelled, he was a man with a bald head and a deep auburn beard called Manabu-sensei.

Naruto woke up with a start and looked around the class, the entire class was rolling their eyes at his antics and Kurotsuchi was smilling at him.

''Uhhm Kurotsuchi-chan, what was the question Manabu-sensei asked?'' The Uzumaki asked and The Tsuchikage's granddaughter was kind enough to anwser.'' Naruto-kun, the question was who was the Shodaime Tsuchikage'' The kind but hot-tempered and violent girl said.

''Uhh Manabu-senei, the anwser to your question is...Senju Hashirama!'' Naruto said in a grandiose way and the entire class face-palmed, while Naruto was looking around wondering what he had done wrong.

''No Uzumaki, the anwser is Kamizuru Daisuke, he hailed from the Kamizuru clan one of the strongest clans of Iwa, I wish you would take your studies as serious as your training Naruto, because while you excel in Ninjutsu and Taijutsu, you are failling in Genjutsu, Tactics and History!'' Manabu said and Naruto just yawned aggravating the man even further.

''Manabu-sensei can we just end this lesson and go outside for theGraduation Tournament, I learned this new Jutsu and I'm dying to show it!'' Naruto pleaded and his sensei realised he wasn't going to teach the boy anything as the boy simply refused to learn, took the class outside.

''Alright everyone, we'll be having a tournament, you all can use every Taijutsu, Genjutsu and Ninjutsu up to B-rank,

Pairings will be:

Kurotsuchi vs Minami

Uzumaki Naruto vs Shin

Kazuya vs Hirohito

It saddened Naruto as he listened to all the names being called out how many didn't even have last names, there were many orphans in Iwa, even more than in Konoha, most were orphaned because of the Third Great Shinobi War.

Kurotsuchi and Minami, a average looking girl stepped into the ring both looking ready to tear eachother's throats, Manabu-sensei gave the sign and they flew toward eachother, Kurotsuchi was smarter and Shunshined directly behind Minami and delivered a devastating round-house kick to Minami's neck, the girl was revealed to be a simple Tsuchi Bushin, Minami burst from the tree she had been hiding in and flashed through a few handseals.

_**'Fire Release: Great Fire Ball Jutsu**_'' The girl yelled out and fired the great fireball toward Kurotsuchi from her mouth, Kurotsuchi yelled as she was burned but only Narut and Manabu-sensei saw through the deception.

Minami was about to cry about the fact that she had killed a fellow student when a sharp kunai was pressed into her neck, she sighed in relief that Kurotsuchi was alive and forfeited, and Kurotsuchi happily skipped back to Naruto who was holding a high-five which she happily returned.

Naruto stepped into the ring with Shin across from him, Shin was a boy with large brown eyes and a head full of thick white hair, he wore a white cloak and brown cargo pants.

Naruto smiled, while Shin was strong, Naruto wasn't going to play around today, Manabu gave the sign to begin and Naruto disappeared, he appeared next to Shin and before the boy knew what hit him Naruto was on him with multiple blows to areas that were painful, Shin quickly Kawarimi'd with a nearby rock and flashed through handseals.

_**Earth Release: Mud Flowing Spear!'' **_Shin cried out and a few feet behind Naruto a large spear was shaped and then fired toward Naruto Who smiled and did the ram handseal.'**_Barrier Jutsu: Technique of the Mirror! _**A Red round barrier formed around the Uzumaki and absorbed the spear, Naruto quickly flashed through a few handseals and said.'' _**Earth Release: Mud Dragon!''**_ A large dragon made from mud flew through from the ground and before Shin could ready a Kawarimi, he had been hit and knocked out.

Everyone was staring in awe while Naruto just scratched his head, Manabu-sensei shook himself from his stupor and started talking.'' N-naruto what was that strange jutsu you used against Shin, is the one you learned?'' Manabu-sensei said and the Ex-Konoha academy student shook his head.

''Well actually I didn't learn it, I invented it, it's a jutsu that with enough power can absorb other jutsu and allow me to weave that chakra that was captured in a technique of equal strength'' Naruto said and the whole class was gaping at Naruto in amazement, until Manabu-sensei spoke up.'' N-naruto you graduate!'' Manabu-sensei said and now Naruto was puzzled.'' But sensei, I'm only 10, isn't the average graduation age like 12 or something'' The blonde haired Uzumaki said and Manabu-sensei guffawed in amusement.

''Naruto you are beyond any 12 year old academy student, that jutsu takes a Fuuinjutsu mastery of at least Rank 10, If I keep you here I'll only slow you down, so comeback next week and we'll have a team ready for you'' The bearded man said and Naruto waved to Kurotsuchi and walked away happily, he was finally going to become a Shinobi!

He decided he was going to go to The Explosive Corps, maybe they would have smething amusing to do, after all Deidara was captain and Deidara was also his sibling student.

Naruto walked through the streets of Iwa, taking great pleasure in being greeted like a normal person, instead of being sneered at, it was a refreshing change from his old village, the village he had grown to hate as much as anyone in Iwa.

Naruto saw a large stone dome which he knew to be the Explosion Corps Headquarters, he walked in but stopped when he saw the floor was littered with corpses, he gasped and tears started forming in his eyes, some of these guys had been friendly with him, and what had happened to Deidara!

He walked through the corpses looking for familiar blond hair but saw nothing, but a cold laugh Naruto could easily identify started talking.

''HAHAHAHAHAH, I didn't want you to find them Naruto-kun but it doesn't matter your just going to die too, Hm'' A grunt followed the sentence which had been spoken by Naruto's brother figure, a lone young man with blond hair and blue eyes.

''Deidara, who did this!'' Naruto asked and the teen's smile threatened to split his face.

''Naruto-kun, I have always loved Art as you know but I have come to realise, the Explosion Release isn't true art, at least it's only about a quarter of the art, true art lays in these hands!'' Deidara yelled and held up his palms which now had small mouth with sharp teeth in them, Naruto being the child he is actually stepped back in disgust.

''What the hell have you done Deidara! I don't know what you've been smoking but you need to stop it! You're acting like a maniac! You're like that Uchiha guy who slaughtered his own clan!,''

Deidara smile was now looking crazy, he didn't even deem Naruto worthy of a anwser and disappeared with speed only a A-class Ninja like him was capable of, and kicked Naruto in the face, _hard._

Naruto crashed against the wall, looking dazed and weak, he didn't know how but Deidara hadn't killed with that blow luckily, but it had been hard as hell, and had Deidara actually grown stronger!

''Naruto-kun, you and this village have been a hindrance, always judging my art, but guess what, you don't know shit! You only think art is in painting and sculptures? Wrong! True art...IS A BANG!'' And Deidara held up a palm which spit out a snake that shot from Deidara's hand and latched around Naruto's neck and exploded in a glorious boom.

Deidara looked at the beheaded body of the boy he had considered his little brother and shook his head, true art didn't need family or friends, it only needed admiration and Deidara was sure that Naruto before his death had admired the tool of his destruction, he quickly created a clay bird and left the corpse to rot.

One of the Iwa-Nin Deidara had killed began to rise and there stood Naruto looking extremely drained but other was fine, nothing like the version of his which was missing a head.

'Damn, can't believe Deidara missed that old trick I did, guess he never payed attention in the academy,' These were the thought racing through Naruto's head, somehow Deidara had become more powerful and had killed the entire Explosion Corps, he hoped Kurotsuchi would take this well, he fell down to his knees, the Blood Clone was extremely draining of blood and Chakra and he had just used a Blood Clone to survive Deidara's snake bomb.

Outside suddenly a loud explosion was heard, followed by mad laughter, Naruto stood up and walked outside only to immediatly fall to his knees again, The Tsuchikage Tower was on fire!

Naruto ran as fast as he could which was fairly fast to the tower, under a minute Naruto had arrived, and standing outside were Kitsuchi and Oonoki who were both staring at the destroyed tower.

''Guys I have to tell you, Deid-''

''We know Naruto, Deidara has gone rogue, I knew my student wasn't doing so well since the death of his team and his parents but this is insane, and he took his 'Art' way too far, but I will show that boy why I am the oldest living Kage, he will fear the Will the Stone!,'' Oonoki proclaimed and Naruto took the moment to admire the man who would easily kill his student just so his village could prosper, he wanted to become like that, maybe he could when he became the Yondaime Tsuchikage.

Naruto would make Deidara bleed, that was a promise the Academy Graduate but not quite a Genin made to himself, he was sorry that Deidara had escaped before he could Jinton his ass.

_In Konoha_

At the moment a young boy was sitting in a classroom, it was a normal academy day for Uchiha Sasuke, the boy had grown taller but the most obvious change was his Will of Fire which burned brightly, Sasuke's love for the Tree that was Konoha was unmatched.

The boy was now donned in black cargo pants and a white Uchiha Clan Shirt with a high collar, around his hands were gloves with metal plates on them, he was currently reading a small orange book that had his mother been alive would have scolded him for reading, but she wasn't.

''Sasuke-kun, put away that unyoutful book! We are close to becoming Genin, and I don't want you to be like Kakashi-sensei!'' A boy with wild hair which fell into a long braide complained and Sasuke shut the book and put it in his ninja pouch, just when he had reached the good part...

''Lee is right Uchiha, it is unbecoming of the Founder's descendant to be reading that trash you like to call Art,'' A boy with long brown hair and a headband covering his forehead said, the boy's most noticeable feature was his white eyes.

''Shove it Neji, it isn't trash, a great man introduced me to these books, I am just looking forward to when we're Genin, then I can finally buy these books from the shop and won't have to borrow them from Kakashi!'' Sasuke said with passion, the Jounin was always hounding him for his book back when Sasuke borrowed it, and that was usually before he had even finished the first chapter!

''Are you guys discussing Sasuke's pervertedness because I will kill you if you bribe my father with Jiraiya-sama's autograph again!,'' A girl with twin buns said, she had innocent brown eyes which were at the moment looking at the Uchiha in fury.

''Look Tenten, I offered to pay your dad with Ryo but your father knew that I chilled with Jiraiya-sama often so he said that he'd rather have a nice autgraph in exchange for those Fuuma Shuriken, so I just did it, you should be angry at your father, not me'' The Uchiha explained as carefully as possible to the hot-tempered girl, he would never forget the day he had groped her butt and she had punched his lights out.

''Well mom was angry with him as it is, so I was left with dealing with you, but I guess I can't fault you if you let Jiraiya-sama give him his autograph, but still why are you actually so perverted?,'' Tenten asked curiously, Sasuke was known for three things, being the last survivor of the Uchiha Clan, being a Genius, Being a pervert.

Sasuke looked like Tenten had just insulted his entire family.'' How dare you! How dare you call me a pervert, I should slap you for that comment, I am not a pervert!'' Sasuke was red due to all the anger which was obvious in his face, before Tenten could apologize to the furious boy, Sasuke had continued.

''I am a Super Pervert!.''

Tenten went from her previously scared expression due to the genuine anger Sasuke had been emitting to a furious one and punched the Uchiha in the face.

**Well that's it for this chapter, I am sorry for the while it took to update but I was a busy ass motherfucka, so yeah chapters will now be update more often, how do you like the new Sasuke, he is a mix of Canon Sasuke/RTN Sasuke/Jiraiya/Kakashi, he isn't being trained by Jiraiya, they only chill together.**

**Now for the Jutsu!**

_**Barrier Jutsu: Technique of the Mirror.**_

_**A-rank**_

_**Type: Defensive**_

_**A jutsu that can repell most jutsu and absorb the Chakra to give it to Naruto, the risk though is that Naruto has to use all of the Chakra he gained under a minute or else the Chakra that doesn't belong in coils will become volatile and attack him from the inside.**_


	4. Diary Of A Perverted Uchiha and Intro

**Back with a new chapter, loving the positive feedback and I hope ya'll are loving perverted Sasuke, he is just so funny to write, so Sasuke what do you think of your change?**

**Sasuke: It's great man! Maybe I'll get laid more often, just imagine a life without that...**

**Goodfella96: just read the manga Sasuke, you were a virgin for 699 long ass chapters!**

**Naruto: Ha hear that Sasuke! You were a virgin for 699 chapters!**

**Sasuke: Shut up you idiot! And I finally got some in chapter 700 right?**

**Goodfella96: Yeah, and even then you left immediatly after it happened, you didn't even take care of your child!**

**Sasuke promptly faints after hearing something about a child***

**Goodfella96: Naruto give us the mothefucking disclaimer, you aren't getting payed to stare at Sasuke's body while he's unconcious!**

**Naruto: Yes Sir! Goodfella96 doesn't own this, Mashashi Kishimoto does! All self invented techniques will have a full description at the end of the chapter!**

**Goodfella96: Lets get on with the show!**

Sasuke sighed as he sat on the roof along with Tenten and Lee, but damn he was missing Neji, despite the fact that he was a prick it was fun to watch him squirm when Sasuke read a passage of Icha Icha out loud, but then again Tenten's punches after he was done were not really worth it.

In front of them appeared a man with big bushy brows, a shining white smile and a tight green jumpsuit with a flak-jacket over it, he wore his headband like a belt.

''Ah hello my youthful students! You have passed the Genin tests, as I expected! Lee has been telling me a lot about you Sasuke and Tenten, you are both young Shinobi who are close to exploding due to a overload of Youth!,'' The insane man yelled in their faces, Tenten was looking fearful at seeing such a insane man but Sasuke was just looking at the man with a questioning look.

''Uhm sir, I know that you are that Gai-Sensei guy who has been training Lee, and forced him to change his wardrobe. But you won't force us will you?,'' Sasuke asked the question that was burning on his mind, he had had a outfit change and was now dressed like his deceased cousin, Uchiha Shisui, minus the Tanto and the gloves he was wearing, the only present Kakashi had ever given him (the bastard)

Lee became visibly upset at Sasuke and started yelling in his loud voice.'' Sasuke-Kun, I was not forced by Gai-Sensei to wear the spandex, I wear it because I know that it enhances my youth!,'' Lee yelled and a disgusted look grew on The Uchiha's face.

''The only thing that spandex enhances is your bulge you spandex wearing idiot,'' Sasuke stated with hatred in his voice, he would never forget the time he was rejected by a girl on the street because Lee had been with him, he blamed the spandex entirely.

Tenten blushed at Sasuke's comment but quickly a smirk settled on her face.'' Oh Sasuke-Kun, looking at Lee's junk are we, never knew you swung that way,'' Tenten said and Sasuke blushed and started stammering before he could come with a clever reaction Lee had started speaking.

'' Sasuke-Kun I do not blame you for gazing upon my Youth! If it matters to you, I gaze upon your youth as well with admiration and wonder in my eyes! And Tenten-Chan, I gaze upon your Youth with marvel in my soul!, we should all look at each other youthfullness!,'' Lee cried to his teammates and Gai-Sensei stood up and gave a Lee a quick short hug.

''Lee my amazing student, I have never encountered a soul which held as much Youth as yours, your Youth is truly a inspiration, you pass!,'' The insane man yelled and Sasuke quirked a eyebrow.

''We pass that easily! You're not even going to fight us or something!,'' Sasuke asked with a incredulous look on his face not believing his moron of a sensei.

Gai seemed to think a while before he finally got his anwser,'' You will all run 50 laps around Konoha, and no chakra will be used! It will be the ultimate measure of your youth!,'' Gai yelled and and immediatly broke into a run with Lee and Sasuke right behind him and Tenten lagging behind.

_In Iwagakure._

A lone figure was walking alone on the streets, he was wearing black shinobi pants with high-top black sandals, a black T-shirt which was baggy and with a red scarf, he had a O-katana strapped to his back, his stood at 5'5 and had a lean but muscular body.

Uzumaki Naruto walked through the streets of Konoha with a solemn look on his face, he was heading to meet his team, after 2 years of just training and doing a few missions here and there, he was finally ready to have a team, he had rejected other teams because he wanted to be on one with Kurotsuchi, the girl he loved, not that he had told her.

He finally arrived at a place called The Rise, because according to the history books which Naruto ahd been forced to read, this place was where the First Tsuchikage had stood when he had created Iwa, it was a extremely long pillar, which loomed over the village.

He saw his sensei was Kitsuchi, and next to him were Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi, a fat kid who despite his jovial appearance was quite skilled. And Kurotsuchi had a stern look in her pink eyes, probably because he had been late.

''Haha, sorry but I was kind of busy, you know, stuff that has to be done,'' Naruto said and Kitsuchi stared at him blankly.

''Naruto I live with you, you overslept and told me you where going to be here on time, but you obviously weren't, but sit down so we can start the meeting,'' Kitsuchi said and Naruto took a seat on the floor next to Kurotsuchi.

''Alright I want proper introductions, I want to hear your skillset, names, blood-types, clans, Kekkei Genkai, hobby's and likes and dislikes and dreams, are we clear?,'' Kitsuchi said and the group nodded with uncertain faces, Naruto decided he was going to set a example.

''Hello, My name is Uzumaki Naruto, my likes are Iwa, Ramen and training, my dislikes are Konohagakure, the three minutes it takes too cook ramen and dum people, my blood type is B, I don't have a Kekkei Genkai, I hail from the Uzumaki Clan, I know wind jutsu, water jutsu, summoning jutsu and fuuinjutsu my speed is low jounin level and my strength is mid-chuunin my Genjutsu abilities don't exist, my hobby is training, I want to become Tsuchikage,'' Naruto said and they all nodded.

Kurotsuchi cleared her throat, signaling that she would be next to talk,'' My name is Kurotsuchi, my likes are Iwa, Shogi and learning new jutsu, my dislikes are traitors, perverts.

_In Konoha_

Sasuke was running his 38th lap, Tenten was still on her 21th, but Lee and Gai were both at the 48th, he could have been even with them had he not tripped over his own feet when he saw a hot woman bending over, but suddenly he sneezed, how odd, he was feeling healthy.

Back to Iwa

My blood type is O,my Kekkei Genkai is Lava Release, I hail from the Ryotenbin Clan,my skill-set involves Earth Jutsu, Fire Jutsu and Lava Jutsu, I have average Taijutsu skills and I know how to dispel a genjutsu, my hobby is sparring with other people, and my dream is to be Tsuchikage'' Kurotsuchi said in a military manner even though her sensei was her dad and the man who still tucked her in (not that Naruto would ever say this out loud for fear of castration)

Akatsuchi looked up and smiled his good-but-idiotic-and-gullible-smile,'' My name is Akatsuchi, I like food, friends and Iwa, my dislikes are traitors, people who take their friends for granted and people who throw away food just because it was on the floor for a second, it's like they haven't heard of the 5 second rule! I don't know my blood type to be honest, I don't have a clan, my skills are Earth Jutsu, _and pretty good _taijutsu,I can dispel a Genjutsu but can't cast one, my dream is to fly like the Tsuchikage!,'' Akatsuchi said and Kitsuchi smiled, at least one of these kids needed a little bit of teaching, his daughter and Naruto where easily Chuunin level.

''Alright I want to assess your chakra levels, tommorow we will spar in taijutsu only, you will all three come at me with your strongest Jutsu, do not be afraid to hurt me, though Naruto you can't use _it_, that is forbidden though you can use every other jutsu in your arsenal,'' Kitsuchi said and all three kids flashed through handseals.

Kurotsuchi finished hers first and yelled,'' _**Fire Style: Scorching Heat Ball**_'' and a huge ball of fire came from her mouth that seemed like the Fire Ball Jutsu's older brother on steroids, it was followed by Akatsuchi's.

The jovial boy quickly yelled,'' _**Earth Style: Mud Dragon Projectiles**_!'' And several mud dragons shot from the ground like projectiles flying to their sensei with the intent to destroy.

Naruto finished his seals last and quickly held up finger(not that finger) it was his index finger,'' _**Technique of The Mirror:Fusion,'' **_and a laser thin beam went through both attacks and seamlessly the two attacks combined into something that wasn't Lava, no it was Magma, Kitsuchi quickly did the Hiding in the Ground like a Mole technique and appeared behind the squad.

''Nice team-work there, Naruto your Mirror techniques are interesting you have a Offensive, Defensive and Supportive, extremely good techniques, Kurotsuchi that Jutsu you used was very good but maybe you could do with practice as it takes too much Chakra, with a little chakra control training it won't be a problem, Akatsuchi your technique is mastered I can see, Good Job,'' Kitsuchi said with a proud look on his face and they all beamed.

Naruto was smiling, his Mirror Techniques were very interesting indeed, he had been payed a hefty sum so that Iwa could document it, let's just say Naruto wasn't having trouble paying the bills (not that he payed them)

''Tommorow you will all be here for the Taijutsu spar, be here fresh and clean!.''

**Yeah Yeah, Short chapter I know but it was just a introduction chapter, what do you guys think about the Mirror Techniques, Also anwser on my poll, do you want Naruto to fight Sasuke in the Chuunin Exams or will they have a fight in the invasion, I have decided that Iwa is going to help invading.**

**Sasuke: Does that mean I get to kick the Dobe's butt?**

**Goodfella96: Well he's not really a dobe anymore, his mirror techniques give him a edge Sasuke, but don't worry you'll learn a few trick from your sensei.**

**Naruto: Pfft, as if that clown of a sensei he has can teach him anything that could be strong enough of to defeat me, Iwa's strongest Shinobi!**

**Goodfella96: Whatever you say Naruto, just remember the Lotus Blooms Twice.**

**End**

**Goodfella96 out**


	5. The Mission in Wave

**HAHAHAHAHAH back so soon? Yeah I had free time so I just wrote this.**

**Guest: I liked the Mirror technique but the branch seems like something that can get ridiculous so be careful of what moves you make for them but other than than that it's a good new idea.**

**Goodfella96: Thanks bro/sis, well don't worry a bad side to these techniques will be revealed in a couple of chapters, and stay tuned!**

**Goodfella96: And that's that! Kurotsuchi read the disclaimer please?**

**Kurotsuchi: Goodfella96 does not own Naruto, Mahashi Kishimoto does! All self invented techniques will have full descriptions at the end of the chapter.**

**Goodfella96: Thanks! Oh and don't forget to anwser the poll, if you want the Naruto vs Sasuke at the Chuunin Exams or at the Invasion**

Naruto smiled as he went into his stance, Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi standing at his sides and Kitsuchi standing across from them with his fist in a boxer's stance, he was looking solemn and was wary, Naruto could see it from his eyes, and he liked it, when you are fighting a Uzumaki you better be wary.

He was the first one to charge forward, with a kick aimed at his Sensei's neck which the larger man easily blocked, only for Naruto to disappear into the ground and appear again behind Kitsuchi, but it wasn't enough to fool a seasoned Jounin like him, Kitsuchi punched Naruto without even looking right on his nose.

Akatsuchi charged and Kitsuchi was focused on him now but not for long because the rotund boy jumped up and was now Kitsuch was focusing on his speedy daughter, he felt arms snake their way around him and Kitsuchi cursed, in his haste he had forgotten about Naruto, the boy had his arms around Kitsuchi's neck, trying to suffocate the man, Kurotsuchi used this lapse in concentration and delivered a crushing punch to the jaw on her dad, who didn't even move his head or grunt, the punch hadn't bothered the sturdy Jounin.

Naruto with strength he didn't know he had throwed Kitsuchi with a German Suplex, the older man flew hard against a rock where he was still in shock that he was getting beaten, he decided he had seen enough and vanished with a burst of speed.

Kick

Punch

Chop

Naruto, Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi were laying unconcious on the ground, Kitsuchi knew he had nerfed them to a extreme, no Genjutsu no Ninjutsu, just straight up Taijutsu, and that was Kumo's forte, Iwa's was Ninjutsu, Suna's was puppetry and Kiri was Kenjutsu, Konoha was a mix of all.

Naruto woke up fast and sat up,'' Sensei, while this was a pretty good spar, I want to do a mission, No D-ranks, I have been a Genin for two years and I did enough of those to last a life time,'' the boy said and Kitsuchi nodded, D-rank missions were work that they gave to young ninjas to teach them teamwork, but his team had teamwork and lots of it, Kitsuchi wasn't from Konoha, but he valued teamwork.

'', Hm, if you think you're ready, we'll go and get a C-rank, a D-rank is far below your stature, come with me Genin to the Mission Office,'' Their Sensei said and walked ahead with the three children following him loyally.

Naruto was happy, maybe since she was a Genin now like him, he could finally have some time to woo Kurotsuchi, she didn't seem to have feelings for him, but she was always staring at that stupid Kazuya kid, what she saw in him Naruto couln't figure out.

And speak of the devil, Kazuya and his name of Minami and Shin was now walking toward them, Minami, average looking girl brown eyes and brown hair, Shin with his shaggy white hair and brown eyes, and leading was Kazuya, a boy with spiky black hair and dark eyes, he wore black shinobi pants and a black T-shirt, though the most noticeable feature was the smirk on his face which spoke of arrogance, though Naruto knew the boy could back it up,

Kazuya took the opportunity to speak,'' Well-well Naruto, still Tsuchikage's favorite?,'' Kazuya said and Naruto didn't even waste a second.'' Yeah I still am Kazuya, still sporting that gay haircut?,'' Naruto said and Kazuya growled in anger and was pulled back by Shin before he could jump Naruto.

Naruto smiled at his small victory and watched as Kitsuchi came back with a scroll which detailed the mission, he handed Naruto the scroll and the Jinchuuriki started reading it.

_Mission Rank: C_

_Location:Nami No Kuni_

_Mission Pay: 10,000 Ryo_

_Mission Description: Guard Crime Boss in Nami No Kuni, name is Gato, he is leader of Gato Corporations, Will maybe be targeted by Konoha Genin and one Jounin, but they will be taken care of by a Hired Missing-Nin._

Naruto passed the scroll to Kurotsuchi and thought about the mission. They would come in contact with Konoha Shinobi. He couln't wait to kill one, he hated the village and it's people with all his heart. Naruto absentmindedly started walking home to pack for the mission all the while a demonic smirk on his face.

_In Konoha_

Sasuke was packing for his first mission ever, Gai-sensei had been convinced that they were too skilled for D-ranks and they were all friends so team-spririt was there, now they were going to escort some old drunk dude to his country, the Uchiha quickly ran out of his appartment to the gates were Tenten was picking her long nails with a kunai and Gai and Lee were doing an insane amount of Push-ups.

''Sasuke-kun, now that you're here we can leave and escort Tazuna-kun to his beautiful country! And show him the power of our explosive Youth!,'' Gai said and Sasuke merely nodded and they all started walking Tenten quickly walking next to Sasuke.

''What's wrong Sasuke, you haven't tried to hit on me today, is something on your mind?,'' Tenten said and Sasuke brow furrowed even more,'' Yeah Tenten, I am not so sure about the mission, I have a bad feeling about it,'' Sasuke said in a solemn voice and Tenten scoffed.

''You were the one who wanted this mission and now you're backing out? I thought Uchiha were fearless,'' Tenten spoke and The Uchiha scowled,'' Make no mistake I am fearless, it's just I worry about you, after all how could someone like you protect themselve-

Sasuke didn't get to finish before he had been kneed in a place where knees never should come close to, he was groaning in pain while Tenten walked away leaving the sobbing Sasuke on the ground.'' It was just a joke,'' Sasuke wheezed and got up while cluthing his crotch in pain.

He would never joke around with Tenten again. On a lighter note, he had finally gotten a summoning contract and maybe he could summon on this mission.

_Iwa_

Naruto and Co were leaving Iwa at ninja pace unlike Team 7 who was traveling slowly thanks to the civillian they had with them, Naruto was infront, Kurotsuchi at his right and Akatsuchi at his left and Kitsuchi watching their backs.

Naruto was feeling bloodthirsty to the point that his eyes had become red due to his tentant's influence, he was eager to cut up some Konoha Shinobi.

Kurotsuchi looked at her friend, he was looking like he wanted to kill someone, well she was eager for some Konoha blood to but still, he was taking it too far, he could be seriously injured or something.

Akatsuchi was having a bad feeling for his friend and teammate Naruto, he was looking angry and angry people tended to make mistakes, he hoped Naruto wouln't make ones that would cost them the mission.

Kitsuchi was thinking about the Konoha Shinobi, would the Jounin be troublesome? It could be a rookie or a experienced Jounin, or god-forbid a elite one, especially one such as Kakashi or Gai, those two were beasts.

Unfortunately for Kitsuchi he was going to face The Handsome Devil himself.

_Team Konoha_

Gai-sensei had decided he had enough of slow traveling and now had Tazuna on his back, a while ago Lee and Sasuke had easily desposed of two wannabe Shinobi called the Demon Brothers, The mission was now of A-rank due to the threat of ninja's they were facing.

They were interrupted by Gai's loud shout of GET DOWN! And everybody did so, not a second to late because the tree had been pierced by a HUGE sword, standing on top of the blade was a man with grey skin, a muscular build and spiky hair, his lower face was covered in bandages.

''Well well, the Handsome Green Beast himself, I am honored, let's just skip the fight, why don't you hand the Bridgebuilder over,'' The man said and Gai seemed to recognize him.

'' Momochi Zabuza, the Demon of Kirigakure, your reputation preceeds you, but I can't give you the man, he is under the protection of Konoha, and I am sorry to say I will eliminate you if you don't walk away now,'' Gai said in the most serious was Sasuke had ever heard him talk.

''HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA , you're one funny guy(Pun painfully intended) who is going to help you stop me, is it going to be the Panda Girl? Or your Son? Or maybe that little Uchiha Shisui wannabe,'' Zabuza said and the ones mentioned growled except for Lee as he was honored someone would think he was Gai-sensei's son.

''Let's get something straight you eyebrow-less freak, I am not a Shisui wannabe, he was my cousin and I wear these clothes to honor him, and second I read somewhere that you got the stuffing kicked out of you by the Yondaime Mizukage, do you even have any pride left, because I wouln't, that is the greatest dishonor of them all if you're about to die and the opponent lets you live,'' Sasuke and Zabuza was now snarling behind his mask, he jumped toward Sasuke faster than he could react to, but before he could reach them Gai had viciously kicked Zabuza in the head.

''Your fight is with me Zabuza, leave the children alone!''

**How did you like that? I'll see y'all next chapter**

**Goodfella96 out**


	6. Team 9 Vs Team Kitsuchi

**What's up dudes/dudettes, this friend of mine told me about Attack on Titan, and it was AWESOME! I finally understand what the hype is about, I highly recommend you check that shit out, but we not here for Attack on Titan we here for Naruto of The Jinton, ain't that right Naruto?**

**Naruto: Yeah, let's get this chapter started!**

**Sasuke: Yeah, I agree with the Dobe, I am ready for my first mission!**

**Naruto: I hope for your sake we don't cross paths because if we do... it will also be your last mission.**

**Goodfella96: Calm down you idiots, read the disclaimer Kurotsuchi**

**Kurotsuchi: Goodfella96 does not own Naruto, Mashashi Kishimoto does! And if any self invented techniques are shown they will have a full description at the end of the chapter.**

Zabuza looked up and snarled viciously, Gai's speed was something of legends but this was unreal, he hadn't even seen the freaking kick coming! Was this man someone beyond his skill? But still victory was possible, those Iwa people would be here in a few minutes and then maybe him and the Jounin together could kill Gai and then kill the bridgebuilder.

Zabuza jumped toward the man and swung his oversized sword at Gai who just jumped away, Zabuza in a bout of anger swung it to his right side where he thought Gai was, he only struck air, Gai appeared from underneath the water and delivered a vicious uppercut, before Gai could finish him he was kicked away by a large foot.

Standing there was Kitsuchi in all his glory, Naruto and Akatsuchi were confronting Team 7 while Kurotsuchi was checking on Zabuzu.

Sasuke stared at the blonde haired boy who was slightly taller than him, the boy had a smirk on his face that annoyed the young Uchiha, and he would be quick to wipe it off, but did he recognize him from somewhere? He kinda looked like someone he should know.

Naruto looked at the Konoha Shinobi and his eyes tried to find his first prey, while the girl with buns seemed fearless Naruto could sense that she was the weakest of the pack, so in a blink of a eye he lunged and the fist that had been going toward Tenten's face had been caught in a hand, belonging to the boy in the spandex, Naruto quickly wrestled his hand out of the boy's strong grip and lashed out with a kick on Sasuke's face, the kick hit it's mark and the Uchiha was sent soaring.

''SASUKE-KUN!,'' The boy in the spandex yelled and Sasuke stood though a bruise was starting to form on his cheek.

''Lee, you handle chubby over there, I want to settle the score with this Iwa scum,'' Sasuke said and as he turned around to look at Naruto he was struck by a haymaker in the temple from Kurotsuchi.

''HAHAHAHAHAH, you think you will decide the matches? No we will, you _kids _obviously don't know what you have gotten yourselves into, but I guess I can introduce myself before I kill you painfully, Kurotsuchi of Iwa,'' The girl introduced and Sasuke stood up and looked at her. And smiled.

''Damn Kurotsuchi-chan you sure are one fine ass Kunoichi, why don't you dump this loser and come with a real winner,'' Sasuke said with a lecherous grin on his face and Naruto snarled and was ready to kill the young Uchiha. Kurotsuchi only smiled though amused at the young Uchiha's advances, though slightly creeped out as well.

_'This kid is skilled, he's an Uchiha if that mark on his clothes is anything to go by, from his build I can see he uses a lot of Taijutsu,but I'll beat him, I'm sure of that,'_

Kurotsuchi lunged at the Uchiha, kunai in hand but the kunai was being held back by Sasuke's kunai, and with far greater strength he was pushing the girl's arm away, Kurotsuchi jumped backwards and realised he was superior in Taijutsu to the point that competing with him was a waste of energy, she was going to have to ninjustsu.

She flashed through handseals ended at the snake seal,''_**Fire Style: Flame Dragon Bomb**_,'' and a technique that looked like little dragon heads flew from her mouth right at Sasuke who jumped high and Kurotsuchi threw a kunai at him which he dodged in midair, Kurotsuchi sprung her trap and steel wire started tying Sasuke up and Kurotsuchi knew the fight was over,''_**Lava Style: Molten Stream,'' **_and to the ground fell one thing, Sasuke's charred corpse, Kurotsuchi walked toward him ready to kill the Uchiha.

She approached but jumped back when the blackened and charred head started laughing,'' HAHAHAHAHAHAH, can't see the difference between reality and illusions?'' and he opened one eye and it was red instead of obsidian with racing tomoes, three to be exact.

In the real world Kurotsuchi fell on her knees and started screaming when it felt as if her entire body was on fire, was this some sort of pain genjutsu?

Naruto was by her side in a second and was asking things,'' Kuro-chan, what the hell happened your standing there looking like statues and all of a sudden you fall down, what did Uchiha do to you, tell me so I rip his heart out!'' Naruto asked but before he she could anwser she fainted due to too much pain invading her body.

''UCHIHA! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER!'' The Uzumaki screamed and the Uchiha looked back his expression fearless but Naruto could sense that he was on edge.

''I did nothing scum, I just gave her the pain she had been ready to bestow on me, I let her know that you don't screw with Konoha, people die when they do that,'' Sasuke said with a calm voice he was obviously not feeling for fear Naruto who was leaking killing intent.

''THAT'S IT UCHIHA I HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR BULLSHIT! HURT ME I WILL FORGIVE YOU IF YOU EARN IT, BUT HURT KUROTSUCHI YOU DIE!'' Naruto said and raced through handseals at easily high Chuunin speed.

''DIE! _**Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World**_!'' and a small transparent cube with a white orb was created in between Naruto's hands, and Sasuke was no sensor but even he could sense the sheer power coming from that thing, Sasuke knew there was one thing he could do in this situation, as Naruto shot the cube it trapped Sasuke and when Naruto was ready it exploded, ending the young Uchiha's life.

Naruto panted a little, that Uchiha sure was one stubborn dude, and ignorant, had he known about the Jinton's powers he would have been fleeing.

''Y-You bastard, what the hell have you done to him!,'' The girl with the buns yelled and Naruto looked at her, her face was shocked and tears were coming from her eyes and Naruto simply looked at her coldly,'' Foolish girl, I just gave him what all Konoha shinobi deserve, and you'll be ne-''

Naruto didn't get to finish because he had been kicked by a ape, more specifically a gorilla, far larger than average, it stood at 9'5 and had blood red fur with with a black armor that seemed to be made from bones, but all of a sudden the gorilla started speaking in a rumbling voice.

'**'I told you Uchiha, only call me when you're fighting someone that is using his own summons, and the next time you summon me I will take your corpse as compensation**,''

When Naruto looked he saw Sasuke panting standing beside Tenten but with a satisfied expression.

''Man Shi Xing Long sure takes one crapload of chakra to summon, oh you're wondering what he was? He's a Nature Primate, one of 7 deadly monkeys who all control one element, he's the one of fire and despite his grumpy attitude he is the only who even remotely likes me,'' Sasuke said and Naruto growled, this Uchiha was like a roach he just kept returning for more.

Though Sasuke soon fainted due to using too much chakra as Sasuke had used everything he had to summon Shi and that eloborare Genjutsu he had used on the girl had taken it's fair share as well, Naruto looked at Tenten and decided she wasn't worth his time and moved on to help Akatsuchi.

_With Lee and Akatsuchi_

To Lee this foe was strong, very strong, because despite his rotund frame Akatsuchi was not slow, he was dodging and returning blows and Lee could feel himself tiring, and then he felt nothing. As Naruto had knocked him out with a swift chop to the neck.

''Aka, Kitsuchi-sensei is losing against their freak of a sensei even with Zabuza helping him I have a idea, grab Kurotsuchi and wait for me.

Akatsuchi nodded and went to pick up Kurotsuchi passing Tenten and not even acknowledging her he passed her and picked up the fallen kunoichi.

_With Naruto_

Naruto was in a tree confronting a girl with a mask that was supposed to belong to Kiri's Hunter-Nin, he was quick to get to business,'' Your Zabuza's accomplice so I need you to do something, I can see from the senbon your holding to protect yourself that your good with them, I read about this thing where someone can be put in a deathlike state with senbon, I need you to do that with the green freak,'' Naruto said and the girl nodded.

Naruto jumped down and the shocked Gai looked at Minato, but no that wasn't Minato, this one was younger and shorter this person was the boy who had vanished, Uzumaki Naruto.

Gai's shock would cost him as he was hit with two senbon in his neck and he immediatly fainted.

Kitsuchi and Zabuza immediatly started walking to kill the man who had been dancing circles with his ridiculous speed around them but where stopped by a unlikely person,'' Stop, I know this is going to sound weird but I want to fight Uchiha again, mano a mano, last time Kurotsuchi interfered but that won't happen again, and I want to beat the snot out of Uchiha for flirting with Kurotsuchi,'' Naruto said and Kitsuchi grew red in the face.

''UCHIHA FLIRTED WITH MY DAUGHTER! IF I WOULD KILL HIM NOW WHILE HE'S UNCONCIOUS WOULD BE TOO GOOD, HE WILL FEEL PAIN! Naruto I want you to beat him up real good, maybe even take away his genitals,'' Kitsuchi ended in a normal tone.

Naruto had a disgusted expression on his face now,'' I will not go anywhere near his genitals, but I will beat him that's a promise, you don't to Kurotsuchi like she's some slut, but he did and he feel pain!'' Naruto said and more didn't really need to be said and the ninjas started walking away Akatsuchi carying Kurotsuchi.

**That's it for this chapter here's a little bit of info for Sasuke's summon.**

**Name: Shi Xing Long**

**Species: Nature Primates**

**Height: 9'5**

**Color: Red with Black**

**Info: Shi Xing Long is the fire user of the Nature Primates, a mysterious type of summon that have the abillity to control one element, though he is the only who gets on well with Sasuke as the rest find his perverted habbits annoying.**

**Sasuke: How did I actually get the contract.**

**Goodfella96: All will be revealed in time, and aren't you running from IRS because you haven't paid taxes the last few years.**

**Sasuke: Yeah but I will be paying it back, but in the meantime I still have to pay A LOT for all the child support I didn't pay for Sarada.**

**Goodfella96: Fucked up man, Fucked up.**


	7. The Vision

**I am so sorry for the long ass time it took to update but I was without a computer for a long time and now that I finally have one be prepared for updates galore! HAPPY NEW YEAR BTW Oh and to the guest who was disgruntled that the Shinobi of the Leaf were allowed to live, Naruto hates the leaf but he wants to make Sasuke suffer by beating him and kiling his team in front of him.**

**I don't own this all rights go to Mashashi Kishimoto.**

Tenten watched with a sad face as Sasuke's ape summon put all three of her male teammates and sensei on the ground, she was feeling horrible, while Lee and Sasuke were taking a beating she had just stood there like a little girl, she hadn't been scared at first but after seeing that blonde kids speed she had been shocked, she knew her weapons wouln't do shit against someone like that and that's why she had stood there.

She wasn't talented in every ninja art like Sasuke, she wasn't able to move like the wind as Lee could, she was the weakest link, she was interrupted out of her self-misery by the large red ape.

''**You, little girl take care of Uchiha, they will be back and he will be needed to fight them, all three wil be needed, you will be needed, your sensei did a number on those two, they will need recovery but Uchiha mentally raped the girl so she will need the most rest, I suspect three weeks before they strike again,'' **

Tenten sighed in relieve, three weeks was surely enough time for the guys to recover and her to get some training from Gai-sensei, she would put herself fully into training, hell maybe she would even let Sasuke take her on a date when they were back in Konoha so she could get some training tips out of him, she chuckled at her cunning and wit.

Shi-Xing quickly poofed away back to his own home, in time because a female Civillian with long dark hair rushed out of the door Tazuna quickly went to hug her.

''Tsunami! We gotta take these Shinobi in quickly they helped me against Gato's man, and their injured!,'' Tazuna yelled and quickly grabbed Sasuke by his hair and dragged him into the house, he gave Lee the same treatment but couln't do it with Gai as he was just too heavy so he just picked him up.

_Elsewhere_

Naruto and his team along with Zabuza, Haku and two Chuunin who called themselves the Demon Brothers were standing in front a fat midget of a man, a man named Gato that they had to protect, but Naruto would kill him with his own bare hands if he leered at Kurotsuchi's unconcious body again.

''Gato, I know we were hired to protect you and your money but we have a score to settle with the Konoha Shinobi, they have disrespected our Tsuchikage's granddaughter which gives a reason to kill them, so I will trust Zabuza's Demon Brothers to protect you while we take care of them,'' Kitsuchi said with a polite voice, Gato merely nodded as if he didn't really care, he probably didn't.

''Yeah, Yeah, as long as I don't get killed or my money doesn't get stolen you can do whatever you want, but say, do you have a price for the girl-

Gato's sentence was cut short, by a kunai through his hand.

''AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, YOU FUCKING PUNK, YOU PIECE OF SHIT, WHYYYYYYYY, I'LL KILLLL YOUUUU!,'' Gato howled and Naruto chuckled cruelly as he had been the one to throw it.

''Why you say? Because you disrespected my teammate, the contract said we had to protect you from outside sources, the contract didn't say anything about inside sources, like me,'' The blonde haired boy said and Kitsuchi smiled at the boy he considered his son, he would have done it himself if Naruto hadn't done it.

_With Team 7_

Gai who had been concious for a while was throwing lightning fast punches through the air, Tenten was amazed, Sasuke was as well, but Lee was just staring at the ground as if this was the first time he had ever seen it, to be honest he was starting to worry the young Kunoichi.

''Lee... you feeling alright?''

Lee just continued staring at the ground as if something had taken him over, Sasuke finally turned towards Lee and started speaking,'' Lee... I know what your thinking and it isn't your fault man, these things happen, it's our very first mission bro, and we'll get a second chance, I know they'll be coming back to kill Tazuna but they're going to need some time to recover because of what I did to the girl, we'll train and this time I won't use some stupid chakra-consuming genjutsu, are you with me Lee!,'' Sasuke said in a motivating voice Lee finally smiled and did a customary ''Yosh!,''

Tenten looked at Sasuke with admiration maybe beyond the mask of a pervert and douchebag there a kind guy who was willing to lead his comrades in battle, who had respect for everyone.

Sasuke noticed Tenten and winked at her.

Tenten face-palmed, that had been too much to ask for.

Gai looked at his young team, they were all in-experienced but Sasuke and Lee were strong, extremely strong, Tenten he would have to get her in shape, maybe he would let them do the Tree-Climbing Exercise, or no that wouln't be smart at all, they were about to go against extemely strong Iwa Shinobi and Rogue Ninj, he was going to have to teach something special, maybe not even special, yes that was the anwser.

Meditation

He would let the boys get in tune with themselves and the world surrounding them, the would then be able to use each technique with almost no chakra usage, and for Lee... Yes Lee he was going to teach the Gates, he needed it and deserved it, Tenten he would teach her some nifty tricks he had picked up from his travels

''Sasuke!, I want you to meditate! Let you inner youth grow within in you! Lee I want you and Tenten to come with me, as I teach you a thing or two!,'' Gai yelled and Lee and Tenten excitedly followed the crazy man, Sasuke crouched down and took of his shirt, it was pretty hot, and closed his eyes, he felt himself dwindle into his sub-concious, he could sense everything, but what the hell!

Woman with red hair

Blonde kid

Fat Kid

Lee

Sasuke

Blood, everywhere, blood was everywhere

Sasuke was holding a sword, a sword that didn't feel right in his hands, a red haired woman trying to punch him in the face, Sasuke dodged, The Blonde Kid rushing at him with a White Little Ball that looked like it would disintegrate everything it touched, Sasuke swung with the sword, a Giant Tanuki made out of sand shot a blast of chakra at him, this was a battle royal.

And then Darkness

Sasuke woke up from his meditation, had that been a vision? It had been crazy vivid, he was not going to tell anyone, secrets like these were meant to be kept, but he would keep his eyes open for these people, the blonde kid he had already met, but who was the red-haired lady? She had been trying to kill him for some odd reason, and that giant Tanuki! What the hell had that been? One thing was for sure these things were all going to happen in Konoha if that was the forest of the Konoha, and he would tell Jiraiya but nobody else.

Shit was going throught the roof, and for some strange reason Sasuke felt that the meeting with the Iwa Shinobi had changed the world, not just Sasuke but the entire world would be effected by two Genin Teams duking it out, how odd.

He went back to his meditation.

_With Naruto and C o_

The young Uzumaki was in a place far away from Wave, a place filled with ruins, of a ancient clan that was now extinct, except for him, this clan had been the third strongest clan in it's prime, only behind the Uchiha and Senju, this clan held secrets, the only clans with more secrets than this one were the Uchiha and Senju, this clan were masters of Fuuinjusts, the only clan better: none, that had been this clan's forte, they had been umatched in that area.

It had however due to combined efforts of Kumo Kiri and Konoha, been destroyed that was one of the reasons he hated Konoha, he wanted to bring them the same pain they had brought his brethren, and he would.

He walked through the ruins, and felt himself being called, until he reached a large shrine with a whirpool carved in rock towering over him, beneath, a scroll lay, Naruto picked it up and opened it.

_Dear Descendant_

_If you are reading this we have most likely been killed, you are trusted with reviving the clan, our clan could have reached great heights had it not been for the Konoha Scum who had gotten jealous of our prowess, that damned Sarutobi Hiruzen, you will need to kill him for the vengeance to start, then you will destroy Suna, and then Kiri_

_Uzumaki Hiro_

Naruto left the scroll where it was, so the old man was the reason his family was dead? He would kill the old man, but the res was bullshit, he was not going to destroy villages for the mistakes of the Kage, yes Konoha would know pain, they would have to deal with the loss of their kage but he wouln't kill innocents that seemed stupid, same with Kiri and Suna.

He walked toward the whirpools, and flashed through some hand seals, One Summoning Jutsu later a giant eight-headed hydra was calming the whirlpools once they were gone Naruto started rushing over the water back to Wave, the beast dispelling itself.

**Yep back guys, the next chapter will be up soon so keep your eyes wide, and who can guess who the red-headed lady was that Sasuke was fighting and what attack was Naruto using in the vision?**

**Goodfella96 Out.**


	8. Showdown in Wave

**I'm back guys with chapter 8 of the Naruto of the Jinton, let's get this thing started, Naruto and Sasuke. Y'all ready?**

**Naruto: Born Ready**

**Sasuke: Do you even need to ask?**

**Goodfella96: Hahhahahah guess not, let's get this epic showdown on paper, Kurotsuchi, Disclaimer!**

**Kurotsuchi: Goodella96 does not own this all rights go to Mashashi Kishimoto, when a self-invented technique is used there will be a full description at the end.**

Sasuke sat in a stance of meditation, he had been meditating for nearly 13 hours, their show-down would be in 1 hour, the moment of truth, the moment to kill or be killed, he would stand tall.

Lee Tenten and Gai-Sensei were waiting for him to get out of his state of meditation, and when he did they started talking.

''Wow Sasuke-Kun, I didn't even know you were that good at meditation,'' Lee spoke and Sasuke took a deep breath before he started talking,'' Lee, in these 3 weeks I have achieved a state of mind rarely seen in an Uchiha, I am at peace, in other words I had a pretty good nap,'' Sasuke snarked and Lee smiled as Tenten face-palmed.

''Children, are you ready, I want to discuss our wayt of fighting, and I can sense them coming here, Sasuke I want you to focus your attention on the Blond kid, Lee you should fight his heavy-set friend and Tenten will need to protect Tazuna, as for the girl, I called for some back-up,''

And after Gai had spoken those words from the tree fell a tall man with spiky white hair, a mask hiding his features and a standard Jounin outfit, his headband hiding his eye, this man was one Sasuke knew pretty well.

''Kakashi? The hell are you doing you here, or actually forget that, we need your help, you're going to fight the masked dude and the girl and I have confidence in you,'' Sasuke said and Kakashi smiled, more couln't be said because the the place was was starting to get filled with mist, in a moment too fast for Sasuke, even with the Sharing an, a sword flew through the air and while Lee dodged it, it hadn't been aimed at him but at Tazuna.

The sword cut right through the bridge builders waist, his upper half flying away and his lower-half just loosing strength in the legs and slumpig to the ground, a look of shock on his face.

_...Silence_

_...Silence_

_...Silence_

_''_You seem shocked? If you really are a Uchiha this is nothing to you, I heard your family got done in way worse, deserved it in my opinion, scummiest bunch in the world, thought their red-eyes made them invincibe,'' Zabuza gloated from the place he was standing, Tenten was on the ground puking out every thing her stomach contained, Lee was releasing silent tears, and Gai and Kakashi were praying the yell they had jsut heard didn't come from Inari or Tsunami.

Sasuke was in shock, was life really this fragile, you were life one second and you were dead another? It was quite shocking, Tazuna had been a man with a family, someone who had a dream of uniting with the main-land, he would never get to do that, he would never see Inari grow up into a man, he would never see his country escape poverty, all this had happened, for the sake of some money, something couln't take with you to the after-life, something expandable, Tazuna had been a human being, yet he had been treated like a expendable product.

Sasuke looked Zabuza in the eye, and started talking with a stoic tone,''Why? Why would you kill someone for the sake of money, isn't money just paper?'' And Zabuza started laughing extremely hard, not believing someone could be this naive.

''Listen kid, Money rules the world, I guarentee you this, had someone offered your village the amount of money I am being offered,Your Hokage would have sent some ANBU to kill the Tazuna and make it look clean, your village profits from murder yet you look so opposed, why is that?,''

Sasuke never stopped his stare,''Why?'' and it became obvious what Sasuke's question was, he wanted to know what he would do with the money, why did he need it a nd why would he go to such lengths.

''Listen kid, Kirigakure is the toughest village to live in, the Mizukage is a dictator who wants to kill everyone with a bloodline, I am collecting money so I can overthrow him and stop the senseless murder,'' The Rogue Ninja said and in that moment Sasuke lost his cool, he jumped faster than _anyone _saw and punched the rogue ninja on the jaw.

''SENSELESS MURDER, YOU KILLED A INNOCENT MAN JUST YOU CAN GET A FEW FUCKING SHINOBI TO KILL THE MIZUKAGE, YOU ARE PATHETIC, YOU'RE SCUM, YOU'RE A DEAD MAN,'' Sasuke yelled and the Sharingan was on, Sasuke kicked Zabuza on his skill and round-house kicked on his temple, before he could be killed by the younger ninja he was saved by Haku who caught him and Naruto who engaged Sasuke in a Taijutsu fight, and Naruto was getting beat, Taijutsu was what he was good at and if you add the Sharingan to the equation, you would know the Kyuubi-Jinchuuriki didn't stand a chance, that's why he would have to use Ninjutsu.

Naruto jumped backwards and Sasuke flew through his handseals at a abnormal speed,'' _**Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu,'' **_And the house-sized Fireball speeded toward the Iwa Ninja who did his own-set of handseals ending with the Dragon Seal,'_**'Barrier Jutsu: Technique of the Mirror,''**_

And a Red Dome formed which protected the young shinobi who flashed through another set of handseals,_**'' Wind Style: Vacuum Sphere,'' **_and numerous bullets flew toward Sasuke which knocked the Shinobi down.

Naruto was panting that had been one hell of exchange, but the boy needed to die for what he did to Kurotsuchi, that was certain, he pulled the O-Katana from his back, walking to the downed figure, and raised the blade ready to kill the Uchiha, sword went down and he coldly slashed through the neck, but upon contact the Ligtning Clone exploded, shocking Naruto, literally.

''AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH,'' The Uzumaki yelled, this fight was far from over.

_Gai vs Zabuza, Kitsuchi and Haku_

Gai jumped back and looked at his opponents, all three formidable, He wouldeat them with his most valuable technique.

'_'Kaimon..Kai!,''_

_''Kyumon..Kai!,''_

_''Seimon...Kai,''_

_''Shomon...Kai,''_

Zabuza and Kitsuchi were now starting to notice the increase of Chakra around Gai, Zabuza quickly threw his sword to stop him but Gai had already opened the Tomon, he caught the sword with his barehands and actually threw it back at Zabuza at a speed that was hard to dodge unless you're name was Namikaze Minato, and that wasn't Zabuza's name, so he got much like Tazuna decapitated in two, talk about karma.

''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!,'' Haku yelled and went in with everything she had no punched were held back but Gai was toying with her merely dodging and ruining her balance, Kitsuchi time to Shunshin to Kurotsuchi who had been fighting Kakashi, and losing horribly while the man read his book, Lava Release, Fire Release, everything was dodged by the Sharingan Wielder who did have to show her that little thing but still it was emberassing.

Kitsuchi grabbed her and Shunshined away and Kakashi did not care if he had to be honest.

Akatsuchi and Lee were both on their last legs literally, both were kneeling trying to get back up and not having any succes, which made it easy for Kitsuchi to grab the boy and Shunshin to Naruto, who was fighting Sasuke still, he quickly kicked the Uchiha away and Naruto knew what he had to do, his hands went into a Ram handseal and a distortion happened around, and before they knew anything they were standing in Iwa.

Naruto looked at Kitsuchi,'' Why did you want me to abandon the mission, I had Uchiha beat.''

Kitsuchi shook his head,''Gai used the Gates, killed Zabuza with them and they will probably take the girl back to Konoha for info, and we already got paid, oh yeah and Gato's empire will fall,''

Naruto nodded but he had one thing to say,'' And what about Uchiha?''

Kitsuchi smiled,'' He'll get his, you'll beat him in front of his entire village,''

The father and son in everything but blood laughed with their teammates joining in.

_Back at the Bridge_

Sasuke looked at the man, Gato, this was all his fault, he would die today, the young Uchiha jumped upwards flashed through handseals to end this man and his stupid army.

_**''Fire Release: Fire Dragon Stream!,'' **_

And he let the flash of chakra burn the 100+ men, they didn't deserve mercy that was for sure, and neither did the girl who dared to try make everything that transpired sound righteous, if Gai-Sensei hadn't allowed her to live and run away he would have ripped her head off.

Today had not been a good day at all,

**That's it for this chapter we're done with the Wave Arc, the next arc will be called the Deidara Arc and it features them meeting up with Deidara again and fighting some ninja's, what do you want to see in the next arc? Hit me up in the Reviews.**


	9. Snake's Den

**I'm back guys! With a new chapter and a new arc of Naruto of the Jinton, in this arc we will follow Naruto as he goes on a mission and finds his old friend **

**who has changed tremendously we will occasional flashed to Konoha but not a lot since Naruto and his squad are the main focus of the arc.**

**Naruto: Finally I won't have to share screentime with Sasuke!**

**Goodfella96: Yes Naruto you won't have to, read the disclaimer please!**

**Naruto: Goodfella96 does not own Naruto, Mashashi Kishimoto does! Any self-created techniques will have a full description at the end of the chapter.**

**Goodfella96: Let's go!**

Uzumaki Naruto stood kneeling infront of the Sandaime Tsuchikage, his sensei and surrogate grandfather, the man who had taught him the Jinton and a few other techniques was mad.

''Kitsuchi, the mission was to protect Gato, I have just received news from one of my spies that Gato and his entire army have been brutally slaughtered there corpses were burned beyond any recognition, we have the money but the other crime-bosses around the Elemental Nations don't trust us anymore, So I will ask, why did you flee?,'' The elderly man with backproblems said and Naruto shivered at the calmness in his voice, the last anyone in the village wanted was for him to get angry,

''Tsuchikage-Sama this is what happened, on our way to Wave we ran into Konoha Ninja as you predicted but the Missing-Nin and myself were losing against Might Gai, and Kurotsuchi had been knocked by some Genjutsu performed by the Last Uchiha, Naruto fought the Uchiha and Akatsuchi fought the other kid, Naruto even told me Uchiha survived the Jinton, but after that we decided to regroup and launch a attack in three weeks,'' Kitsuchi said and Oonoki's face grew into a frown.

''But how did the fight end did Naruto lose, did Akatsuchi lose and did they allow you to live, don't try to lie, I will know,''

Kitsuchi knew he had to speak the truth if he valued his life,'' We beat the other kid and Uchiha were both unconcious as was Gai the only one in any state to fight was their female teammate she was scared beyond measure, but I wanted to avenge Kurotsuchi and allowed them to live,'' Kitsuchi said somberly and Naruto turned with shock towards him and couln't believe it, that had been his foolish idea and Kitsuchi was here taking the blame.

''And what happened at the bridge did you lose again?,''

''Well know Kurotsuchi was forced to fight Hatake Kakashi of the Sharingan and was toyed with endlessly, Naruto fought Uchiha to a standstill and myself and Zabuza fought with Gai, but Zabuza had been weakened by Uchiha who had become angered at Zabuza's murder of The Bridge-Builder and had struck him hard on a few places, but as Zabuza and myself were fighting Gai we noticed he was using Konoha's Secret Jutsu the Gates, and as he entered the fifth we had been overpowered, Gai killed Zabuza and I realised we were all going to die if we didn't escape I grabbed the kids and let Naruto teleport us out,'' Kitsuchi said.

Oonoki seemed to be debating with himself as he was silent for a minute until he started speaking,'' Kitsuchi you have failed the mission and tarnished our reputation you will not be getting any money and you are suspended,''

Kitsuchi looked at the ground somberly but didn't object.

Naruto felt so bad, why was he such a coward, why couln't he take the blame.

''In the meantime, Naruto I want you to go on a mission to Rice Country a new village has been created and their leader is a ally and you need to pick up a scroll, but Deidara has been spotted in the country so be prepared for running into him, I am fairy confident that if you outsmart him and use the Kyubi's Chakra you can have him.''

Naruto nodded and the mighty shinobi turned his toward the other-members.

''Kurotsuchi I want you to go to the hospital and let them run a few tests, those Uchiha's were a nasty bunch with the Genjutsu , Akatsuchi I want you to to accompany Naruto on his mission.''

All three were silent as the grave they could all sense that if there was one word spoken without there being a question asked they would all get suspended.

The four left the office Akatsuchi heading to his own-house and Kurotsuchi,Kitsuchi and Naruto toward their shared house, the silence was deafening, the air of shame around Naruto and Kitsuchi strong and the air of anger around Kurotsuchi burning.

_In Konoha 3 days later._

Sasuke sighed as he captured the cat, he had been the one to suggest that they did a few D-Ranks in the village, his first mission ever and he saw someone get cut in half, he couln't even summon the energy to read Icha Icha or train, his Sharingan hadn't been activated for over 3 days, ever since he had gained it he had never gone that long without activating. But now was the ideal time to use it, the red-eyes turned on and a Genjutsu was cast, the cat fainted for half a second before coming back with a vengeance scratching him in the face, Sasuke roared in pain and anger threw the cat by it's tail so it could collide against a tree and hopefully break it's neck, it would've had it not been safed by a girl with two buns, and Sasuke for once cursed her existance.

''Sasuke, we need to bring this cat back, we don't want another mission end up in failure,'' Tenten said and the words were extremely stinging to Sasuke even though she hadn't ment it in that way, but it did cause Sasuke to not even anwser it, in fear that he would say something he would regret.

''Tenten is right Sasuke-kun, your youth has been diminishing the last few days, I know the mission in Wave was tiring and you're glad it's over but you can't lose your temper all the time.'' Gai-Sensei said and Sasuke nodded, he would try to be calmer.

_Iwa_

Naruto was sealing everything he needed for the mission in scrolls as Akatsuchi stood next to him along with Kurotsuchi, the girl whom Naruto liked was quick to open her mouth.

''You two better be careful out there, I don't know what I'm going to do if I lose my teammates, Naruto I want you to not let your guard down and Akatsuchi I want you to protect yourself at all times.''

Naruto put all the scrolls in his pouch and was almost tackled to the floor by Kurotsuchi in a hug.

''Be Safe Naruto.''

Naruto gently told her that he would be okay and she let go to give Akatsuchi the same treatment, Naruto was nervous, They were going to meet the Otokage a man who had the power to unite thousands of ninjas under one banner and he was quite possibly going to fight Deidara, Deidara was easily angered and manipulated if he could take advantage of that beating him was a possibillity.

Him and Akatsuchi told Kurotsuchi told their goodbyes and they left the house running out of the house, and running down the streets of Konoha, they were stopped however by a boy jumping in front of Naruto. Blocking their way, the boy was named Kazuya and Naruto didn't like him one bit, mainly because he was the object of Kurotsuchi's dreams, why? Sure he was muscular and had a mysterious aura but who cared! He was a dick! And Naruto would be sure to let him know where he belonged.

''HAHAHAHA, what's up Naruto? Heard you got beat some no-name Konoha Genin? You should be ashamed! You're pathe-

And he was on the ground, with his face planted on the ground and Naruto's boot resting firmly on his neck.

''Know your place maggot,'' These words were spoken and Naruto and Akatsuchi were gone, rushing to their mission, Kazuya was a minor distraction at best.

_Otogakure_

Orochimaru smiled, his experiments were going great, he would be immortal in no time, and he would destroy Konoha in a few months with the help of Suna and Iwa, kukukukuku, yes life was truly a great thing, and some Iwa Shinobi were coming over to pick up a scroll, and he would mark Uchiha to become his next vessel at the highly-anticipated Chuunin Exams, Uchiha was the ideal vessel, filled with hatred, easily controlled with the promise of power, yes yes things could not be going better.

Kimmimaro watched as his master sat in throne, what a great man Orochimaru was, a man Kimmimaro loved like a father, too bad the feeling wasn't mutual, not that the Kaguya knew that.

_With Naruto and Akatsuchi_

Rushing through Tsuchi No Kuni at full speed, no conversations were held, they wanted to reach Oto by midnight and luckily the countries were quite close by, so they would get there but Naruto was thinking about things, Who was the Otokage? And would Deidara try to kill him? These were questions that needed to be anwsered, but Naruto didn't like in what way they had to be anwsered.

''Naruto, can we stop I need a little bit of rest!,'' Akatsuchi yelled and Naruto nodded and stopped his sprint, settling down on the grass covered ground, he took out a scroll of self created jutsu that maybe would be useful if he was going to handle Deidara and a few could be used, his arsenal was a strong one.

After Akastsuchi was done taking a break they stood up and were off, to Oto and meet it's kage, and they were rushing in full speed.

**Short Chapter I know! But the next will be longer, this was a set-up toward the big things happening in the next chapter, fell free 2 leave a review, I would aprreciate it**

**Goodfella96 out.**


	10. Operation Jazemite

**Hey dudes/dudettes I'm back! With a brand new exciting saga of Naruto of the Jinton, I will call this saga The Double Crossing Paths Saga, In reference to Deidara and Naruto crossing paths after all these years and Orochimaru's Double Crossing ways, this arc will take place a few before the Chuunin Exams, let's go!**

**All rights go to Mashashi Kishimoto.**

Naruto inhaled deeply as he looked into the golden eyes of the Otokage who refused to show his face, covering his lower face with some stupid rag, Naruto didn't really see it's purpose they were allies right? But he wouln't say anything, he valued his life, but the kid with the glasses was really annoying him with the stupid smirk.

''Naruto-kun, I thank you for coming here and picking up the scroll, my ninja force isn't really big so I can't to let them leave, oh and meet my assistent Yakushi Kabuto, he is a fledgling ninja much like yourselve,'' Otokage said and Kabuto looked sheepish at being called fledgling, but Naruto didn't believe that for one second the way Kabuto was standing next to the Otokage made it clear that he was a bodyguard as well, and from what little sensing abillity Naruto had he could sense a few bodyguards above and a few surrounding him but carefully concealed.

Akatsuchi was looking extremely nervous and Kabuto seemed to be quick to take advantage of the weakness,'' Naruto, why did you take this bumbling buffoon, the Tsuchikage is going senile I think, how would you trust this oaf with a mission of importance like this o-

Kabuto had been kicked into the wall directly behind him, The Otokage hadn't moved an inch, and Naruto was being held at...Bone Point?

''You will not dare to threaten Otokage-Sama like that in my presence scum!.'' A pale tall man with long white hair no shirt and brown pants said, the most peculiar thing about him was the fact he was holding a _bone._

Naruto nodded coldly and jumped back to Akatsuchi, he realized he couln't let these foold get the upper-hand in the conversation, he was going to handle his bussiness now and just be done with it.

''Listen Otokage-sama, I came here to deliver the scroll, in return you were going to give us a scroll, here's our scrol, where's yours?.''

The Otokage chuckled darkly and spoke in a innocent voice,''Aaaaaaahhh Naruto-kun are you really going to leave this soon? I thought we would have had time to plaaay,'' Naruto could sense the behind the rag covering his lower face he was licking his lips.

''I'm sorry Otokage-sama but this is business, show me your scroll,'' Naruto ordered and then quickly cursed himself in his mind, he couln't order a Kage! Though a voice in the back of his head said that he wasn't really a Kage, just a village leader but not a Kage.

''Kukukkukuku, And If I don't?'' The Otokage said and Naruto was officially caught of-guard, what could he do, he could first of all try to reason with him, this was why he had been chosen to lead this mission and not Kurotsuchi, she would have probab;y punched him after he had ssaid those words.

''Simple, If you don't you won't get my scroll and you'll lose the valuable information this scroll holds and don't for a second think you can kill me and take it, I put a seal on this thing and if my heart stops beating this scroll will explode, and if you kill me your village will be attacked by Iwa and no offence but your people would be slaughtered,''

The Otokage actually closed his eyes for a second and then started laughing extremely hard,''AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Naruto-kun you are a boy after my own heart, but how do I know you aren't bluffing?''

Naruto smirked and spoke,''You don't,''

The Otokage smiled behind his mask and pulled out a scroll from within his white robe, Naruto smiled even more and exchanged the scrolls with the Otokage, the man had a respect for him he knew that much.

''Naruto-kun if you ever get bored with regular Ninjutsu come see me and i'll show the darker side of the coin,'' The Otokage said and Naruto told the man that he would think about it.

Before they could leave, The Otkokage actually forced Kabuto to apologize to Akatsuchi which the big-boned boy accepted, and Kabuto looked at Naruto and spoke some chilly words,'' Naruto-kun I know you are going to participate in the Chuunin Exams, I will as well, but when we see eachother we don't know eachother, Is that understood?'' Naruto nodded and wondered what he meant by that, did he mean that he wouln't go easy on him or something like that? Must be.

They gave the Otokage and his subordinates their last farewells, The Otokage telling Naruto that they would be seeing eachother very soon.

Naruto and Akatsuchi ran out of the building and out of the village Naruto leading the formation, he was slighly curious about what the scroll they held contained since the Otokage had been extremely stingy about giving it away, he halted abruptely to check what it contained and channeled some chakra in it, Akatsuchi came over to see it and out in a poof of smoke fell two green emeralds, but what made Naruto curious was the strange blue glow within the emerald, he quickly recognized it as Chakra, but what would the Tsuhikage want with these things? Was he going to make earrings for Kurotsuchi? He understood that Emerald were expensive but they could have gotten this while staying in the home country, Gems were in a abundance in Tsuchi No Kuni, but he would not question the Tsuchikage.

''Naruto, did you get this strange feeling from the Otokage? Like he wasn't completely human? did you see his hands? They were like chalk and those eyes creeped me out,'' Akatsuchi said and Naruto had a fitting response to the question,''Akatsuchi, I don't think The Otokage isn't completely human,'' Naruto's eyes narrowed dangerously.

''I know he isn't completely human, and he's probably strong and skilled, that bone guy come to protect him without even being called and that guy was out of this world, probably even stronger than Sensei, the Otokage isn't someone we want to cross, we're lucky that we're allies,''

Naruto sealed the emeralds back in to the scroll and the two were off.

_In a Different Dimension_

Sasuke was standing on the ground looking up, he was being judged by his own Summons, The Nature Primates, the leader was a a blinding white Mandrill with a toga who stood at easily 11ft Sasuke knew he was called Daisuke and that he was easily angered, though you probably wouln't want to that as he had The lightning element under his control and beneath the toga Sasuke knew he had a pair of wings, yeah a baboon with wings.

Next to him was a blue female Orangutan with a long strong pair of arms, she was covered in bones that she took from her victims as a price, Sasuke knew she had a real name but she like to be referred to as 'Empress' she stood at 7ft

Next to her was a lazy looking Brown Chimpanzee, he represented the Earth Element be wore a long cape with a brown necklace, the annoying thing? He was also called Sasuke . He stood at 8ft.

Next to him was Sasuke's own Shi Xing Long, you know about him. Fire, 9ft, Gorilla.

And there was he, a 15ft Gorilla, The Wind element was his element, he wore a crown belonging to a King he had killed years ago, he was vicious with a permanent snarl on his face, he had a sandy color which in good light looked gold, Sasuke knew that this monkey disliked him the most.

''Attention my brothers and sister, here in front of us lays young Uchiha Sasuke, a ningen, a weak one at that, but Uchiha does have his moments and about a week ago (WEEK AGO) he fought at a bridge in Nami No Kuni, he sluaghtered over 100 men there with one jutsu, The reason I didn't want all of you to be availlable to Uchiha was because I had made the assumption that the boy only knew mercy and that he couln't kill his emotions, I was proven wrong when uchiha didn't even puke after he killed the man as every ningen seems to do with his first kill(That is so cliche tho)''

The giant Mandrill jumped down so he could be face to face with The Uchiha, hsi bright fur burning Sasuke's eyes,'' Sasuke, Give me your arm for a second,'' Which the Uchiha did.

Daisuke gave a primal scream and the colors on his face started glowing, and after a while Sasuke started screaming as a scorching heat was burning Kanji's on his arm, after the pain was gone and had stopped, he now had 5 Kanji's on his right foremarm for every element,

''You can now call anyone of us though we can still kill you if you show disrespect, and now for the initiation!'' Daisuke kicked Sasuke in the head with a lightning fast kick(No Pun Intended) And Sasuke already knew what the initiation was, they were all going to beat him with Taijutsu to see how much punishment his body could take.

All in all he was ready for this, he would get beaten but he now got to summon them? And he was extremely curious about the special abillity they all had, they all had one besides their respective element.

_In a Different Place._

A mouth was making a disgusting chewing noise, in fact two mouthes were making disgusting chewing noises, the Kyuubi would be theirs even if they had a past together, Deidara was not scared to kill his own emotions.

Let the hunt begin

_In Iwa _

Naruto and Akatsuchi had returned with the scroll, and Oonoki was now in his office looking at the gems, these gems could very well cause a revolution, cause a world where Konoha isn't in top, create a world where Konoha is a place destroyed. All of that could be created but these two little gems were extremely vital, they were the heart to the plan if Oonoki was the brains.

There was a knocking on the door and a man entered, Kitsuchi, Oonoki's suspended son, his son was strong, but prone to foolish mistakes, but for this plan that Oonoki had all his needed was some time and guts.

''Hello Son, let me get straight to business, you see these little gems? They are the instrument to change, these are Jazemite Chrystals, they are filled with chakra, I will need you to do a few things for me, you are instrumental to the plan.''

Oonoki started talking with Kitsuchi listening and soaking in every word that was spoken, he was amazed, these crystals would be the turning point.

Let Operation Jazemite commence.

**Yeah how was that for a chapter, but don't worry this is just the story before the story next chapter will be up soon, and boy oh boy! Oh and what do y'all think is going to happen with Operation Jazemite, what can the Jazemites do? Leave your theories in the reviews.**

**Goodfella96 out.**


	11. The Hunters

**Hey readers I'm back with a chapter of Naruto of the Jinton, last chapter Naruto went to Oto to give a scroll and get a scroll, Sasuke is jedged by his own summons and Oonoki is planning something grand.**

**And to the guest known as Vinny, I thought I had made it clear that Jiraiya isn't training Sasuke, and Naruto left because he was sick of being mistreated, Naruto didn't know Jiraiya had duties, though it will be interesting to see what will happen once they meet.**

**And to the guest known as Dblade59 you're actually pretty close but believe me these Jazemite Crystals are grand, and I would appreciate other guesses, y'all won't believe what the actually do.**

**All rights go to Mashashi Kishimoto.**

Naruto was bleeding, his eyes had been gauged out, his teeth had all been pulled out painfully, the seal on his stomach was non-existant only a big black hole, he was strapped to a table, who had done this, who was so evil? A pait of golden eyes looked at Naruto and a long tongue licked his face.

''Don't cry Naruto-kun, it's in the name of science,''

''AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH,''

Naruto woke up with a start in his bed, what the hell? Those eyes which belonged to the Otokage were now cutting him up in the name of science? The Otokage was a creepy man but he didn't really look a man who liked science, but he wouln't forget the dream it, it could be important.

''Naruto, what the hell is wrong?'' Standing at the door was the petite figure of Kurotsuchi, Naruto looked at her and she looked concerned, he had screamed pretty loud so she had a valid reason to be concerned.

''It's nothing Kuro-chan, but the last mission I did toom it's toll on me, The Otokage is the creepiest man you'll ever see and his assistent Kabuto is a close runner-up or maybe it's a tie between him and the Bone dude,'' Naruto thought while stroking his non-existant beard.

Kurotsuchi shook her head, from what little Naruto was allowed to give away she had learned that while not fighting he had almost died, but Naruto had luckily bluffed and gotten away.

Naruto looked at the girl he secretly loved, she was so pretty, he just wanted to kiss her and love her for all of eternity but she liked that douchebag Kazuya, god he hated Kazuya.

''Hey Kuro-chan how about we just walk around the village, it's pretty early and we don't have any missions tommorow so let's just walk around the village, put on your normal clothes and grab your weapons, for emergencies.''

Kurotsuchi nodded and left Naruto's room, Naruto sighed and looked under his blanket,that girl really did something to him, he quickly thought of Kitsuchi's back hair and the erection quickly dissappeared.

Naruto put on Black Shinobi pants and a baggy black T-Shirt, he strapped his Nodachi to his back, that's all he was going to need.

Naruto walked downstairs were Kurotsuchi was waiting for him, she was wearing tighter black shinobi pants and a white sleeveless shirt, her short hair hanging loose without the aid of her head-band which she had left in her room, Naruto had put his around his forehead as it was sacred to him.

The left the house with Kitsuchi still sleeping walking to the market of the village, the silence between them was a comfortable one. Naruto thought of his old home one he had been abused and mistreated in, but he could savely admit Konoha was way more livelier than Iwa, all he could see was ANBU in the shadows, of to cool people so they can feed their families, that was the live of a ninja, kill or be killed and Naruto refused to be killed.

Naruto followed the soft melody that seemed to guiding to a better place, he didn't know where but is was a good place most likely, Kurotsuchi following Naruto all the way.

**'''BRAT YOU'RE IN A GENJUTSU! SNAP OUT OF IT!,''**

Naruto was shocked awake and looked up only to see a huge bandaged sword coming from above, he grabbed Kurotsuchi and jumped back, what the hell! He had just been someone where else and now here he was in the outskirts of the city.

''It's curious isn't it? Gemjutsu is the least practiced Shinobi Art, but in my humble opinion the strongest one, Jinchuuriki have a hard time learning it I heard,'' A voice said and Naruto looked up and linched, was it Sasuke?, no he looker older and taller, long hair in a ponytail, Konoha Headband with a cut signifying severed ties and a long black cloak with red clouds.

Uchiha Itachi was a force to be reckoned with, 17 years old but already one of the strongest Shinobi in the world, with intelligence only rivaled by Hiruzen and Orochimaru and he wasn't even half their age, the teenager had a mind beyond his years and he wasn't quite in his prime, the only thing stopping Itachi from reaching his full potential? A pesky disease.

Naruto growled at the shark like man who had almost killed, quickly closing his eyes and charging Chakra deep from within.

''I could forgive you if you just tried to kill me but I won't since you tried to kill Kurotsuchi too, die scum, Die scum,''

And Naruto started forming the cube of destruction between his hands, Kisame's eyes bulged, they hadn't been informed about this, Itachi screamed a warning and Kisame knew he had to dodge.

_**''DUST RELEASE: DETACHMENT OF THE PRIMITIVE WORLD!''**_

And Kisame actually dodged by jumping extremely high even with it expanding not reaching him, the attack exploded without taking anything with it.

''Technique packs quite a punch, it's true you are Oonoki's student, listen how about you come with us, we have a little 'club' of 'poachers' you can say, and the fox is one our list of animals, come quitely you don't stand a chance against two S-Rank Shinobi,''

''But maybe we do,''

And standing next to Naruto was the elite Explosion Corps, the leader Kenta was a young man who looked 25 with a long mane of red hair and a brown beard, he wore Standard Iwa Jounin wear but with a symbol of a dragon on the back of his clothes, he stood at 6'2.

''Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame, you're both under-arrest for threatening and attacking the Tsuchikage's Granddaughter and student, will you come quitely?,''

After these words had been said Kisame actually burst out laughing.

''HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, come on now Kenta, you're a pretty intelligent man according to your Bingo Book Entry, why are you speaking with such foolishness,'' Kisame said and Kenta just smiled a little bit.

''It's protocol that I ask you to come quitely, but since you won't, I will have to force you both, Naruto, you and I will handle Itachi, the squad will handle Kisame, and Kurotsuchi you can attack with us too, is that understood?,'' All nodded, the squad consisting of 10 men confronted Kisame, and Kenta, Naruto and Kurotsuchi confronted Itachi.

''Kenta, are you foolish enough to try and take me on? I have seen the strongest Shinobi's in the world and believe me you don't hold a candle to them, I am in a conversation of who is the greatest Shinobi of the last 50 years and you are stuck in a conversation about who is the best Jounin, your laughable,''

''You forget Itachi, I am a uncredited hero for this country, i doubt you'd know anthing about such things,''

Itachi Sharingan started whirling and he actually smiled,'' I don't,''

Naruto thought now was the best time to ask as any,'' Hey you! Have you ever seen this guy named Uchiha Sasuke, he totally looks like you,''

Itachi's smile dissappeared and was replaced by a cold stoic face,'' Heard of him? I was there when he was born, Sasuke is my foolish little brother and you sound quite bitter, did the two of you fight?,'' And Naruto was now growling, he had never lost a fight but unless he had drawn on the Kyuubi's Chakra he would have most likely lost the fight, and by his silence Itachi could tell what happened.

_'I see you are making progress little brother, I wonder when our next meeting will be,'_

Kenta had shot staright toward Itachi and engaged him in a Taijutsu fight in which Itachi was painfully superior, Kenta jumped back and did a few handsealsm,'' _**Earth Release: Pillar of Seven Gods Jutsu!**_,''

And seven pillars rose from the ground surrounding Itachi and formed a cage, Naruto knew now was his and Kurotsuchi's time to come in.

_**'WIND RELEASE: GREAT BREAKTHROUGH!,''**_

_**''FIRE RELEASE: PHOENIX RISE,''**_

And with Itachi trapped Naruto released a strong gust and Kurotsuchi released a huge phoenix from her mouth and upon contact the phoenix became larger and more menacing and faster.

The attack hit the cage and a explosion of heat occured, the collaboration jutsu was one not many could survive from.

But the cage had been destroyed and there now stood Itachi, unharmed though his eyes were bleeding slightly, really? One of their strongest and the only that happens is that his eyes bleed a litle.

''That's a great technique you got there, and I'm sorry but the boss is calling me, Kisame stop it! We have to leave, there's an emergency!''

And upon Itachi's orders Kisame stopped fighting and just kicked the last Explosion Corp Member who was still standing away, and Naruto knew now that the things he had been thaught at school were wrong, The textbook said that one S-Rank Ninja equaled 5 A-Rank, Kisame had just beat ten and he didn't look winded at all.

''What makes you think you're going to leave scum!'' Kurotsuchi yelled and Itachi didn't even digmify that with a anwser, to Naruto and Kenta it was painfully obvious they were outclassed against the Uchiha, and they told Kurotsuchi so and the stubborn girl had to painfully accept it.

''Oh yeah Uzumaki! Deidara told me to tell you that they you are going to see him one of these days, and that you should be prepared for his art!,'' And with those words of choise Kisame and Itachi escaped by running at a pace they couln't keep up with, Naruto felt his blood boil Deidara! That bastard who had abandoned them years ago, who had bombed the village while and killed people while doing so, and Itachi he had come to realise, was the crazy Uchiha guy who killed his own village. He had promised to make Deidara bleed and he would make sure that happened.

_In Oto_

Orochimaru was doing looking at Kabuto while they were in the lab, there lay two gems, both of them Green, these would be instrumental to the plan, The Tsuchikage thought that he was the one in this plan with the brains? Oh no, Orochimaru may have been younger than the man but he was a genius on a level only he could reach.

Operation Jazemite would be great, a revolution dawned upon them.

_In Konoha_

Sasuke sighed as he read Icha Icha, they next volume would be coming in next month and he had read this one multiple times over, Lee was sitting next to him in the library reading some book on Taijutsu, Sasuke still refused to speak to Tenten as her words on that mission had hurt him, she hadn't really said but Sasuke knew she what she really ment was '_Sasuke don't kill the cat. you already killed Tazuna'_

And in a sense he had, his clan with it's faunted Sharingan, something they had bragged about in their existance and probably were bragging about in the After-Life hadn't seen the blade coming, if Sasuke had he could of pulled Tazuna away, and now Tazuna was dead the bridge had been completed but at what cost? In moments like these Sasuke didn't even think about vengeance against Itachi, in moments like these he mourned Itachi, he mourned the loving brother, the responsible elder son, the heir, Sasuke thought bitterly, he mourned his father a lot but his father had done him wrong on so many occasions.

The Chuunin Exams would be soon, and he new the blonde kid would be there, and Sasuke would rip him to shreds. And what about the Nature Primates, he had seen 5 of them, and the Mandrill Daisuke was out of this world in power, but there were two more and Sasuke knew they didn't even consider him worthy to near them, but he would rectify that soon.

_Hokage' Office_

Sarutobi sighed as he was thinking, Gai had told him about Naruto, he had apparently been seen on a mission and he was strong, stronger than even Sasuke who Hiruzen considered to be a prodigy, this was worrying, he hadn't even cared about his former classmates Gai had said, Oonoki would probaly show him off in the Chuunin Exam, Hiruzen knew Sasuke wanted to be Hokage, and since Naruto was Oonoki's apprentice he most likely wanted to become Tscuchikage, it would be interesting to see how those two duked it out.

And Sasuke, Sasuke loved this village so much and Sarutobi shuddered to think what would happen if he found out the truth.

**That's the end of this chapter, find out what happens in the next exciting chapter of Naruto of the Jinton, and who wants to do bets, who will win the Chuunin Exams, Naruto? Sasuek? Lee? Neji? Some unknown Character?**

**Goodfella96 out.**


	12. You can make A OC! (NOT A CHAPTER!)

**This isn't a chapter but a request to y'all. I need some OC's and the readers can create their own! He/She can anything you want them to be, they need to be at the Chuunin Exams, as a Participant or as a Sensei, they can be from every village except Iwa and Konoha, which means you can use Kumo, Suna and Kiri and all the smaller villages, I will need you to write things like:**

**-Height**

**-Weight**

**-Name (Duh!)**

**-Village**

**-Specialty as a Ninja**

**-Gender**

**-Clan**

**-Chakra Properties. This means does the person have a lot of Chakra, or a small Chakra Pool but very good control etc,etc**

**-Elements**

**-Skin Color**

**I could have made up OC's myself but I thought it would be fun to let the readers participate in the story ya know? You can leave a review with your character or you can send A DM!**

**Goodfella96 Out.**


	13. The Forbidden

**Hey guys back with a new chapter of Naruto of the Jinton! I wanna give a shout-out to everyone who sent his character in! And I noticed I surpassed 200 Followers, waow, when I first started writing a few months ago I didn't think I'd reach 200 people who'd want to read the things I wrote and I know theres people on the website who got like 1000+ followers and reviews but I don't care, I'd be happy with 1 loyal follower, so everyone who sat through these chapters and followed, favorited, reviewed etc, etc, applaud yourselves, no I don't wanna make this seem like we're far in the story cause we aren't, we're not even at the halfway point of Part 1! but's let's go and reach that milestone!**

**P.S: For those who like Harry Potter, I got a new story called Wolves, it's a Wrong Boy-Who-Lived Story and it's at it's third chapter so after you read this chapter go check that out and drop a review!**

**All rights go to Mashashi Kishimoto!**

The road to greatness wasn't easy, and Naruto had never expected it to easy, hut Naruto was groaning in pain as he laid on the ground, exausted after trying the technuique the Tsuchikage had given him, the technuique wasn't really draining on his chakra, but on his mental energy, Flying apparently took great mental strength and even greater chakra control, and Naruto didn't really excel in both.

Chuunin Exams were so close now, and it was his time to become a Chunin if he had to be honest, he had been a Genin for a while now and was sick and tired of them C-Ranks, it's all about the B's A's and S's, yeah it was all about the S's. And The Chuunin Exams were being held in his old village which he had left 10 years ago. He didn't regret he did wonder if his village had missed him, nah probably didn't and were glad he was gone

But still, some people had been there who he had liked very much, Like Hokage-jiji, Ramen-Guy and his daughter whom Naruto had forgotten the names, Uchiha, he would probably be a thorn in his side through the entire tournament but Naruto would finish him off once and for all, that was a certainty.

''Naruto, you're mental prowess are absolutely atrocious, you're going to train the mind and I kmow exactly what it is you will have to do to improve, meditation,'' Oonoki said and Naruto groaned, he couln't stand-still for hours upon hours, that just wasn't for him.

Oonoki seemed to be amused at this and started talking,'' I know you can't sit still to save your life, that's why you'll neeed something else, ever heard of a Mental Budge?'' The Tsuchikage asked and Naruto shook his head in a no.

Oonoki sat down next to Naruto, across from a huge boulder and he put his hands in a Snake handseal and started charging to one point in his entire body, the forehead, Naruto had limited chakra sensing skills but he coudl sense that much, after the chakra reached it's max Oonoki released a invisible strean of chakra which actually forced the boulder to roll over, Naruto smiled, this seemed pretty cool.

_Midnight._

Naruto was now really exausted, it was time to go home, the technique was as draining as the last one, Naruto was a innovator of techniques, a creator of Ninjutsu that relied on timely execution and chakra strength, he wasn''t the right guy for mental chakra techniques, or the Yin Side. He did kind of work on some techniques though, just refining them because ninjutsu was like a kunai, you could have a lot but if you couln't use them perfectly there was no point.

Naruto layed there for a second, on his back watching the beautiful dark sky, and a bautuful white bird landed on his stomach, Naruto smiled, what a pretty bird...wait, was this bird made of Clay?

''Oh Shit!'' Naruto yelled and flashed through a couple of handseals as the pretty white bird made of clay exploded. Yes you heard it, the bird exploded.

''Ouch, you bastard! You almost got me killed! Shame on you Deidara,'' Naruto said and at his name the Akatsuki member appeared, he hadn't changed a lot since Naruto had last seen him, a nice cloak and something else that Naruto had to make fun of.

''HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, is that really nail-polish?'' Naruto asked while laughing but was quickly pulled back by a small flying bird which was coming at him pretty damned quickly, Naruto jumped upwards and flashed through handseals at a furious pace.

''_**Technique of the Mirr**_\- Naruto never got to finish as he had been kicked in the back by something that felt too hard and mechanic to be human. Naruto layed here for a minute as he thought about the next course of action.

''I thought you said that he's some kind of prodigy, he went down pretty easy,''

''He is a prodigy alright, don't be fooled by that little act of his, you can stand up Naruto!'' Deidara called and Naruto chuckled lowly, Deidara had apparently brought a friend and he was pretty strong, unfortunatly though, Naruto was exhausted, tiem for a bluff of epic proportions.

''Deidara! Leave this village now! You're out of your league, while you have been on the run I have become the perfect Jinchuurki! Witness my power!'' Naruto crouched down after the grandiose speech and started releasing his tenant's chakra, being encased in a bubble of red chakra was kind of unpleasant but kinda pleasant too, Naruto could hear promises of power in return for freedom but tried to ignore that as two tails materialised, Naruto had become a beast with long nails, red slitted eyes and fangs, he gave a HUGE roar, able to instill fear or at least a slight of caution in the Akatsuki Members and alert the Tsuchikage.

Deidara smiled, Naruto had become pretty strong, it was his turn to test him.

Naruto continued roaring and snarling, but he quickly noticed that neither of the man were really aftraid, crap. Time to step his game up, Naruto drew even more on the Kyubi's strength, just as the third tail was starting to come to life, a ube appeared, it surrounded Deidara's partner.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM.

A huge explosion had taken place, nothing recognizable was left of the fat hunched back man, Deidara was looking shocked. 

''You should have never ever come here Deidara! Now you die too!'' As he talked he grabbed a kunai, filled to the brim with Wind Chakra, the object thrown, _extremely _fast,piercing a hole into the Akatsuki member's chest, as Dediara's body lay there, it faded away to become some Waterfall Ninja.

''Tch, Forbidden Jutsu's are the bane of the world, to think that Deidara would use them like that...'' Oonoki said as Naruto returned back to normal, feeling even more fatigued than he had been, quickly falling asleep.

_Akatsuki Hide-out._

''So the Jinchuuriki can excess the Kyubi's power at will? Amd he called himself the perfect Jinchuuriki? Very interesting,'' Pain said in a intrigued tone, maybe in a few years he would be having a worthy competitor.

_1 month later_

Naruto sealed up the last of his weapons, and went outside were his squad was waiting for him, Chuunin Exams, here we come!

**Short Chapter! I know, but this is the chapter before the chapter, and believe the Chuunin will be epic indeed, stay tuned.**


	14. The Plot

**And here we are, we enter the Chuunin Exams which was the turning point for the series, will it be for mine? Who knows, you have to stay tuned, and shoutout to everyone who sent in a character, This chapter I will be using Ronald Orion Riddle's character, Raiden of Kumo, Thanks Ronald for the pm!.**

**All rights go to Mashashi Kishimoto.**

A large man was sitting behind his desk, though it wouln't be there for long because the man was prone to bursts of anger which would destroy this desk, luckily he was a man of power and greath wealth and could afford any desk in the Elemental Nations.

The Raikage was the leader of Kumo, a village known for it's great economy thanks to the numerous minerals in the ground and what not, also known for over-militarisation, this village was also known as **Kettouno Ryuken **or The Bloodline Hounds, Kumo had few bloodlines, it used to have a lot but the clans who possesed them died out or are wandering shinobi, so the previous Raikage who was one of the greatest shinobi of all time had been the mastermind of kidnappings of important bloodline-users who would be used as breeding-factories, though they did gain a few bloodlines with this method, they were usually weaker ones, they ones that really mattered would always end in faillure.

And here was Yotsuki A, a man who was even more aggresive than his father but not quite as willing to start wars, though he would gladly see his village on top but he would that by having the best economy, having the greatest population and having the strongest Shinobi.

A was dark-skinned with a hulking pysique he had no shirt underneath his kage robes so you could see the abs, he was really tall, around 6'5, you would think he was slow with all that weight but on the contrary, The Raikage was the fastest man alive.

4 Individuals were confronting him, 3 dark-skinned one with fair skin, The largest and oldest was the teacher who was a dark bulky tall man with blond hair, he had the standard Kumo Jounin vest which was a white vest with only one strap, he had on his right shoulder a tatoo of the kanji ''iron'', the man was Killer Bee.

''Yo Yo brutha what you thinking bout? We can't hear ya thoughts ya gotta speak out loud!'' The man rhymed, he was a aspiring rapper who couln't really rap.

''Shut up Bee! Your rapping sucks! But on the real stuff, one of you will win the Chuunin Exams, I don't care how just do it, Samui you are a prodigy and I expect you to perform well, Karui you are quite strong as well, Raiden..'' A said, Samui was a fair-skinned girl with blond hair in a asymmetrical bob-style with the front-rows reaching her shoulders She wears a very low-cut outfit which displays her sizeable cleavage, with mesh armour underneath, a short skirt and red hand guards, and high boots, Karui was shorter than Samui and not quite as curvaceous, dark skin and a wild mane of red-hair, grey shinobi pants with a grey top, standard shinobi sandals and a katana strapped to her back.

Raiden was a boy, dark-skinned with black hair, his eyes were a startling ice-cold blue, Black shinobi pants covered his legs with high-top black shinobi sandals, he ahd on a white sleeveless gi-top held together by a black band, his eyes held a dark look.

''Raiden, I want you to do some damage, Uchiha Sasuke is the strongest Genin in Konoha though I trust you can beat him,'' The Raikage told the boy who simply nodded, The Raikage gave them permission to leave and they did, on their way to Konoha, to warn the Elemental Nations that they were the strongest because that's all that the Chuunin Exams were: A way for Kages to show off their might.

_Kiri_

The Mizukage was a beatiful woman, stunningly beautiful, she was a woman in her late twenties making her the youngest kage in function. She looked over the team she was going to send out, they would be great for this, their silent assasination skills would leave Konoha spinning.

''I trust you know what to do?'' Mei said in her sensual voice, all three Genin anwsered at once.

''Kill Uchiha Sasuke''

Mei smiled, Kiri would show the world they were back in bussiness and on their way to becoming the mighty nation it had been once a part of time, and if they had to call a few teenagers and end a The Uchiha Bloodline as it was unlikely Itachi would have children, so be it.

_On the Road to Konoha._

''If you're happy and you know it clap your hands!'' Naruto sung in his false voice clapping to the song, he was trying in vain to let the others sing with him, nobody shared Naruto's enthousiasm.

Kitsuchi was worried, he had been entrusted with the Jazemite Crystalls, two objects that would lead to change in Iwa's favor, but the village of Konoha was filled with quality Shinobi, it would be hard but Kitsuchi would do it in order to gain respect from his father.

Akatsuchi wasn't really worried, he would beat anyone getting in his team's way but he didn't hold any grudges like his teammates so he could fully focus on becoming Chuunin instead of settling some petty score.

Kurotsuchi was thinking about Konoha, she always wanted to do harm to the village due to the harm that particular village had done to her village, but she was having certain doubts, AA Jounin made her father flee and that Kakashi man had toyed with her to a extreme, but she was the Princess of Iwa and was known for never backing-down, Chuunin Exams would be no different.

Naruto was smiling, he didn't dread going to Konoha at all, he was excited to show his old home what he had become, he wasn't the frightened little boy living in the slums anymore, he was the Future of Iwa and he would show them that they had made a mistake.

_Oto_

Three Ninjas were standing infront of the Otokage, the man himself was about to give some words of encouragement.

''Alright children, I will need you three to test Uchiha Sasuke after I have marked him.'' The three nodded and dissappeared, that's encouragement in Oto, unspoken.

Kabuto appeared next to the Otokage, The Otokage handed Kabuto a small bag, the plan was ready to begin.

Kabuto left Oto at high-pace, he had to return to Konoha quickly.

_In Konoha_

A certain Uchiha was now carelessly reading Icha Icha having no idea that people were plotting his downfall, a Hyuga friend was sitting opposite to him in the other tree reading a book of his own though not the perverted book Sasuke was reading, a book about his family's fighting style.

''Sasuke.'' Neji called out the Uchiha grunting to let him know he was listening,

''I am reading about the Juuken, as much as it pains me to say this, you are a true innovator, what are the faults in the Juuken,'' Neji meant every word, Sasuke was a sleazy prick, a pervert and a douchebag but he was also a innovator of jutsu, a true genius.

Sasuke smiled at finally getting the recognition he felt he deserved, he closed his book and sat up straight in his branch.

''Well Neji, your clan's fighting style is actually pretty damned good but like any fighting style it has it's weakness and the Juuken AND The Byakugan's are crippling, you probably know about you're blind spot? Well that's just there and it will always be there so let's forget about that, The main weakness in the Juuken from my observations is that you try to block the chakra network by injecting you're own chakra in someone's body which is hugely effective but some people are immune to things like that, or wait, maybe I was wrong to call it a weakness, it's the fact you Hyuga's don't really expand upon you're knowledge, you just learn the things that you're clan has written down for you to learn and stick with them, why limit yourself that much?'' Sasuke asked curiously, Sasuke's only goal in life was to be stronger, he was practically working every day to expand his horizons.

Neji hesitated before anwsering,'' Because the Hyuga Clan Elders think that it is enough, to them the Juuken is sacred and that alone should help us survive in anyway possible and they are sort of right in a way, we are feared because of the fighting style,'' Neji said and Sasuke nodded thoughtfully a deep rumbling voice cut in, a creature that had been resting on the ground because it was too big for any branch.

''You Hyuga's are a ridiculous lot, you always need to broaden your skills, look, there are these things called tiers, The Hyuga have a tier where they can beat standard Ninja who don't have any special abilities, but a Hyuga will easily fall to a Shinobi who is truly powerful, that's where Uchiha's clan stands out because his clan has probably produced more outstanding ninja than any other clan,'' The Nature Primate Shi Xing Long said, he had been training with Sasuke and Neji earlier.

Sasuke nodded in agreement while Neji seemed to be digesting it, until finally he seemed to regain speaking ability.''Sasuke...can you teach me a jutsu?'' Neji asked and Sasuke was actually shocked, them Hyuga's only used basic techniques and their Juuken and here Neji was trying to learn some bomb ass Jutsu!

''Alright Neji! I'ma give you a Elemental one, I don't know which element you have but for some strange reason I think it's Lightning so I'll teach you a Lightning Jutsu!'' Sasuke said and Neji asked what Jutsu it was.

Sasuke jumped down and asked Neji jump down too, Sasuke flashed through handseals, Snake, Rat, Dragon, Tiger, Dog.

''This Jutsu is all about chakra control and I'm sure you have plenty of that, _**Lightning Release: Lightning Shuriken!**_'' Sasuke said from two open palms numerous Shuriken shot out made out of blue lightning which hit the tree, the tree bended a little bit but did not crumble to the force of Sasuke's C-Rank Jutsu.

Neji looked at Sasuke's work, he had to admire the Lightning Jutsu, with his Byakugan on he could see the attack wasn't even that draining but despite that had Sasuke put more force into it could felled that tree which was pretty damned strong.

''Neji, as I said it's all about the control, Water is flowing, Fire is fiery and burns, Earth is sturdy and hard to move, Wind is cutting but Lightning is explosive, the Chakra you need for it needs to be summoned in a Explosive way, this technique is the gateway to bigger and better Jutsu, trust me on that one,'' Sasuke said and for a small second stroked his own ego as he sounded like a Sensei, heck he might become a private tutor, he had heard that it pays REALLY good.

''Sasuke, what is your motivation, I mean you don't have a family so you don't really have expectations that you need to uphold,'' Neji said and though he might've sounded uncaring and cold to the un-trained ear but his statement actually held a under-tone of respect.

''Easy, this village is my motivation, I am a protector of the Will of Fire, I will make sure those who try to extinguish the Flame will get dealt with, the Will of Fire is what guides us, what gives up and in my darkest moment it gave me hope for a better tommorow, a better world where kids don't have to be war-machines and the Hokage can retire, but that day won't be here any-time soon but until that day comes, I will protect the tree with my life!'' Sasuke ended his great speech, Neji smiled, Sasuke was truly a man of honor.

''You're a real Patriot Sasuke, heh, The Black Patriot, that might become your moniker in a few years,'' Neji said and Sasuke laughed loudly, it might.

_1 Week Later_

Sasuke was walking down the street, until he saw something that sort-of pissed him of, Sasuke didn't like the Hokage's Grandson but he didn't like bullying either so he knew he had to step in.

''Kankuro just let the boy go! You've had you're fun!'' A cute blond girl with four spiky pigtails and a huge fan on her back said, she had rather stunning teal eyes, Sasuke would be sure to talk to her after he talked to ''Kankuro''.

''Yeah listen to the pretty lady Kankuro, why don't you put the kid down before I have to walk over there, he's like 6, or are you really as pussy as you're clothes?'' Sasuke asked with the blond girl stiffling her laugh.

''HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA, get out of here pretty boy, ya might actually break a nail trying to fight me and you don't want that do you?'' Kankuro said in a mocking tone of voice, Sasuke sighed.

''Well alright then, I was going to beat you up but I'm not sure what you're friend in the tree will do to me so I'll just do this with non-violence, let me reveal something, the kid is the Sandaime Hokage's Grandson and if you harm him the ANBU in the Shadows will make sure you are eliminated,'' Sasuke said in a clear voice and upon hearing the news Kankuro dropped the boy as if he was on fire.

Temari was thinking to her self, this Konoha ninja was really handsome.

''Hey you blondie! What say you and me go and get something to eat!'' Sasuke called out and Temari blushed even more.

She giggled a little bit before composing herself.'' Sure, do you know any good places?'' Temari said, Sasuke smirked.

''Well yeah, Konoha is filled with good places to eat, though it depends on what you like, how about we go to the BBQ place, oh and I forgot to introduce myself, Uchiha Sasuke is the name,'' Sasuke said and Temari quickly introduced herself as well, Sasuke non-caringly walked past Kankuro to Temari and shook her small hand, the girl blushing all the waya and Sasuke still holding his confident smirk.

''Mother wants you're blood Uchiha,'' A voice said, a voice that sounded like it hadn't been used in a while, the voice belonged to a small red-haired kid, he was short and weak-looking but Sasuke couln't help but feel a aura of power emanating from him, but the Uchiha had never been one to show fear.

''You got a strange mom kid, is you're mom some girl I dumped in the past and now she wants revenge, and you're actually my son?'' The Genin said snarkily and Kankuro and Temari were shocked someone had the nerve to talk to Gaara as if he was some child, Gaara was shocked as well.

''_Mother, Uchiha shows no fear, what should I do_?'' Gaara said in his own mind, a voice anwsered, but it was a voice far too deep and rumbling to belong to a mother.

''**Easy kid, I know his kind, he's just putting up a front, once you show your abilities he'll be calling for help, and kill him before I kill you**,'' ''Mother'' threatened and adviced at the same time.

''Kankuro, Temari, let's go,'' Gaara said and simply walked away, Temari winking at Sasuke as they left, once they were out of the picture Sasuke heard a voice he didn't really want to hear at all.

''Uchiha, how you been?'' Naruto asked, he was standing alone no teammates with him, Sasuke growled under his breath.

**That's where it ends but stay tuned to see what's going to happen between these two, drop a review to let me know what you thought,**


	15. Let the Blood Spill

**What's up y'all Goodfella96 here with Naruto of the Jinton, last chapter we saw the other teams arrive in Konoha with the Chuunin Exams about to commence, and I gave y'all the epic confrontation between Naruto and Sasuke which I ended in a cliffhanger so let's go with this chapter. Check out my other stories if you like this.**

**All right go to Mashashi Kishimoto.**

''I'm doing fine , how about you?'' Said Sasuke, he could be polite when nessecary.

''Feeling greater than ever, I can't wait till we fight Uchiha, I'll humiliate you,'' Naruto said and Sasuke snorted.

''Trust me a lot have tried but no-one has suceeded, what's your name actually? It feels weird to not even adress you by you're name, and you obviously no my name so I think I should know yours'' Sasuke said and Naruto laughed extremely loud.

''Very true, You've been trying to kill me without even knowing my name, the name is Uzumaki Naruto,'' and with that simple announcement Sasuke's brain started spinning as if someone had told him the meaning of life.

''What! I remember you, you were in the Academy, why did you leave Konoha? I remember the day very clearly, I saw you, you bumped into me and then you were gone, did you really join Iwa?'' Sasuke said in non-believing voice, Naruto chuckled a little bit before anwsering.

''You think I wanted to join Iwa? You think that growing up my dream was to join Iwa? No you're village forced me out! I couln't take the hate, the beatings, the stares, the lies, you're whole village is rotten!'' Naruto ranted and Sasuke merely narrowed his eyes at that.

''And why do they hate you, what did you do for people to hate you so much Naruto!'' Sasuke yelled but the other teen merely chuckled lowly at that.

''Sasuke, the thing that Konoha fears, will be the thing that will kill you,'' Naruto said and silently walked away leaving the Uchiha shell-shocked, he stood there silently for a while until a taller man put his hand on his shoulder.

''Sasuke, I have faith in you, his threats are just that, threats, you are the strongest ninja Konoha has to offer, at least in the Genin Area so I trust you,'' Kakashi said but in his mind he wasn't sure at all, he had everything that was coming out of Naruto's and if he was talking about the Kyubi then Sasuke was royally screwed if they met eachother in the Chuunin Exams, and what was Iwa planning? They had sent 2 Jinchuuriki's, the sensei of the other Iwa Team was a man who Kakashi had seen kill Konoha Shinobi in his Jinchuurki Form, was it some sort of threat? Kakashi had no idea but what he did know was that if Sasuke didn't guard his back someone was going to put a Kunai in it, these Chuunin Exams smelled fishy.

''Now go to the Academy, you're team is waiting for you,'' Kakashi said, the Uchiha nodded and Shunshined away, Kakashi wished that Sasuke was under his apprenticeship but the Hokage wanted him under Gai so he couln't say anything.

_With Naruto_

''I remember this place,'' Naruto said upon entering the Academy Clasroom, his two teammates were with him of course and he could see Kazuya Minami and Shin their in their own little corner, Naruto greeted Minami and Shin but ignored Kazuya, god he hated that prick.

''Hey Kazuya..are you excited for the Chuunin Exams?'' Kurotsuchi asked timidly and Naruto growled under his breath, she was never timid around him but around Kazuya she was? 

''I actually am Kurotsuchi, how about you?'' Kazuya asked and Kurotsuchi said that she was excited as well, Naruto looked away from them and looked at the opposition, numerous ninja were there and trying to stare the young Uzumaki down but Naruto with a little bit of killing intent shut everyone up, he saw Kabuto but quickly remembered what the boy witht the glasses had told them, they didn't know eachother.

He snorted when he saw Sasuke and his squad enter, the girl with the buns was there as well as the boy with the thick eyebrows, Sasuke was talking to a boy who looked blind but Naruto knew better, he was a Hyuuga.

''Gai-Sensei almost didn't want to put us in the exams but apparently he changed his mind and now we're here, I'm going to win this entire thing!'' Sasuke proclaimed loudly, Naruto could see Kabuto walk up to Sasuke and the other rookies of Konoha, he silently listened to what they were talking about.

''I wouln't talk all that big talk here, everyone is more experienced than you and everyone is more prepared to kill than you Uchiha Sasuke, but luckily enough I have more than enough information about the opposition and since we're both from Konoha I think I can share it with you.'' Kabuto said, after revealing that he knew this because he had failed the exams 7 times Naruto laughed loudly, after getting a angry look from Kabuto he just decided to shut up.

Sasuke seemed to want to know about Naruto and Kabuto pulled out a card from the deck he had been holding and looked at it.'' Naruto Uzumaki? He's a Genin from Iwa, he's skilled in Ninjutsu and Taijutsu and he has acces to the Jinton due to the fact that he is the Tsuchikage's Apprentice! That's a contender not only for Chuunin but for winning this whole thing.'' Kabuto said, Naruto smiled at that, they didn't even know everything about him, the Jinton wasn't his strongest skill.

A cold voice that was quiet and yet loud asked the next question.'' And Uchiha Sasuke? What is his skillset?'' A boy with a white shirt and black pants said, he had dark skin, his eyes were a cold ice-blue, Naruto noticed the absolutely murderous aura, Sasuke unfortunately didn't. Said Uchiha had snorted loudly upon hearing the words, mocking people was the best way to annoy them in Sasuke's opinion.

''Ah Uchiha Sasuke, he has gone on 12 D-Ranks, 1 C-Rank and wow a A-Rank! He graduated a couple of months ago from the Academy as Rookie of the Year! He has a complete Sharingan, Fire Release, Ligtning Release and his Genjutsu is fairly strong though it isn't his preffered weapon, he usually relies on his incredibly strong Taijutsu which is of course strong because he trained with Might Gai, he is also responsible for the death of business tycoon Gato and his army of mercenaries exceeding 100 men! That happened at the Bridge in Wave,'' Kabuto said and immediatly anyone who thought Sasuke was more bark than bite immediatly changed his mind, the boy from Kumo however merely smiled a haunting smile and walked away, Naruto wasn't sure why.

After that Kabuto started talking about all the villages here, apparently it was Konoha, Kumo, Iwa, Kiri, Kusa, Suna and Ame, he added that it was rare that all of the Five Great Nations were participating in one Chuunin Exam, he than started talking about how Oto was a new village and quite weak compared to the other established nations.

Two Kunai's were thrown at Kabuto, the young man quickly dodged, another ninja, this one looking like a mummy appeared infront of Kabuto and tried to punch, with surprising agility Kabuto dodged, he smirked but the smirk wouln't last, his glasses were quickly destroyed and he fell to the ground, puking the content of stomach on the floor.

Sasuke quickly rushed to Kabuto's aid, crouching next to him and asking if he was ok, the mummy looking ninja was the first to talk.

''This is only a warning, don't label Oto weak because we will prove who's really weak,'' The ninja said, Sasuke growled and Naruto saw him go through handseals and clutch his wrist.

''ALRIGHT MAGGOTS! GO AND SIT DOWN, AND YOU 5 THERE WON'T BE ANY FIGHTING IN THIS CLASSROOM IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!'' A man yelled, the man was wearing a black trenchcoat and his headband as a bandana, he had two long scars across his face, the look in his dark eyes was menacing.

''Alright now that you have all settled down let me introduce myself, Morino Ibiki, Head of Torture and Interrogation Department, and you're personal nightmare!'' He said in his deep voice which sounded more like a growl, Naruto simply yawned though, Ibiki decided to ignore that and continued talking.

''You little brats and older brats will be doing a written test, and you see all these Chuunin? They will catch you if you cheat, you have 45 minutes, begin!'' Ibiki said Naruto looked at the first question, what the hell? He looked at the next question, and the third, he quickly realised these were all way too hard for a Genin to anwser, and they needed to cheat, he searched his brain for ways to cheat. He looked at Kurotsuchi and saw that she was anwsering everything without cheating, he needed a good way to cheat of her, think,think,think.

Naruto's ability weren't geared toward cheating, he was just straight up combat, as Naruto thought and thought of useful ways to cheat the time was up.

''Alright you've made the 9 questions! It's now time for the 10th question! If one person in the team forfeits the entire team has forfeited! You can leave now and the enter the next Chuunin Exams in 6 months! But get the question wrong and you'll never enter the Chuunin Exams!'' Ibiki said and that was immediatly followed by outrage, he listened for a few seconds before shutting everyone up.

''SHUT UP! Now who will leave?'' He said, Naruto saw some people stand up and walk out of the room and he was honestly considering going too, he wasn't going to anwser this question correctly, he hadn't even anwsered any of the ones he had infront of him!

Ibiki waited and looked throughout to the room, the tension was high, though Naruto could see that one person in the room wasn't even worried, it was a Kusa Nin sitting next to Sasuke.

''Alright then you all...PASS!'' He said and another cry of outrage happened, Ibiki silenced this too and started talking.

''This was all a mission, you all had to find information any way possible, I put a couple Chuunin in your midst and you had to cheat of of them, or someone else who was cheating, if you're going on a Reconnaissance Mission you're expected to gather information anyway possible, and those who cheated succesfully I applaud you-''

Ibiki was interrupted rudely the window being destroyed, two Kunai's shot into the floor and two into the ceiling to form a black banner.

A woman jumped through the broken window as well, she wore a mesh-armor bodysuit which didn't leave much to the imagination, over it she had a yellow trenchcoat she was wearing a brown skirt and black high-top sandals, her strangest feature was her purple hair and pupiless brown eyes, she was a beauty to say the least.

''Alright everyone! I'm you're proctor for the second exams! The sexy Mitarashi Anko! And you will all be following me! Though I'm surprised you left so many, are you losing your touch Ibiki?'' Anko asked in a innocent voice, Ibiki just smiled though.

''They're a mentally strong bunch Anko, don't underestimate them,'' Ibiki said and Anko just smirked.

They all stood up as Anko jumped through window, they all jumped through as well following the woman until they arrived infront of a large fence, behind the fence there seemed to be a huge forest.

''Alright now this is the Forest of Death! You can probably guess why it's called that? Well. You, my little children will be going into this forest for 5 days, this is a Earth Scroll and this a Heaven Scroll, you will be given one of these scrolls but you need to obtain both, how do you do that? Stealing! Now teamleaders come pick up you're scrolls!'

The Teammleaders started picking up the scrolls, Naruto as well, the scrolls were packaged now so that nobody could see which one it was, he saw the girl with the buns pick up hers aswell.

After Anko gave the signal, everyone was running into the forests, from here on blood would be spilt.

**Yup that's it for now, expect a heavy action loaded chapter the next one, till then guys!\**

**Goodfella96 Out.**


	16. Kiri ain't nuthin to F wit'

**Hello everyone! Back with a new chapter filled with excitement! I won't keep y'all busy for too long so enjoy the chapter and drop a review!**

**All rights go to JK Rowling.**

Naruto jumped from tree to tree, he was in the middle with Kurotsuchi on his right and Akatsuchi on his left, Naruto wasn't sure which team had which scroll but he would find out, he always did.

Naruto looked with his sharp eyes in to the distance, he saw a couple of masked weirdos from Ame, Naruto wasn't sure what the mask was for but he didn't care, he sped up leaving his teammates in the dust.

In a couple of second Naruto had arrived infront of the shocked Ame Shinobi.

''Hey you guys what scroll did you guys get?'' Naruto asked somewhat kindly, but apparently kindness wasn't something they liked and all three men attacked Naruto with kunais.

Naruto dodged the first guy and gave a hard uppercut to his chin, the man fell unconcious upon contact, upon seeing their teammate defeated so easily they all become even more aggresive, the one on the right jumped at Naruto with kunai and started hacking and slashing even more, Naruto just dodging, the man didn't to try again because Kunai was put in throat, courtesy of Kurotsuchi.

''It's over, give us you're scroll,'' Naruto said, the remaining Ame ninja nodded fearfully and pulled something from his pouch, a scroll which he threw toward Naruto who caught it easily.

Naruto growled when he saw that it was jusy another Earth Scroll, they already had that one, the Ame ninja jumped and ran away at a extremely fast pace.

''Really? Are you going to let him escape that easily?'' Kurotsuchi questioned, Naruto looked at her and simply nodded, the girl in question growled at Naruto's non-caring manner.

''Alright team, this is a Earth Scroll and we already had that one so let's find our next victims!'' Naruto said and started running into the depths of the forest with his teammates following.

_With Team 9_

''Tenten give me the scroll, I can protect it better than you could,'' Sasuke said with Tenten shaking her head in a no.

''Are you dumb? That is the most obvious thing to do, no-one will expect me to carry it, and are you implying Í'm weak?'' Tenten asked in a offended tone, Sasuke shook his head in a no.

''No Tenten I think you're very strong, but that's beside the point, you having the scroll is so obvious! ''Let's give it to the girl no-one will expect her to have the scroll!'' Is the oldest trick in the book!'' Sasuke said in a exparated tone.

''What scroll are you guys talking about?'' A voice said, a voice Sasuke decided he didn't like at all, the Uchiha looked and saw three Kiri ninjas, all three with black cloaks and masks, the one in the middle had a turtle mask, the one on his left had a slug mask and the one to his right had a monkey mask.

''It doesn't concern you, now walk away, unless you wanna die?'' Sasuke challenged and the three Kiri Ninjas laughed, Sasuke noticed quickly that one of them was a girl.

''You Uchiha scum were always way too cocky for you're own good, that's a bloodline nobody will miss,'' The female in the group said, Sasuke growled but quickly controlled himself, going into a fight with anger in your head was never smart.

''Hn, I know a couple of bloodlines no-one will miss but it isn't mine.'' Sasuke said and upon completing the sentence the atmosphere seemingly got colder.

''Of course, fitting that it would be Uchiha to mock the genocides that occured in our country,'' The one in the middle said, Sasuke got a puzzled look on his face.

''What's that supposed to mean?'' The young genin asked but this time the silent one on the right who Sasuke noticed was noticeably taller than the other two was the one who talked.

''It doesn't concern you Uchiha,'' He said and Sasuke narrowed his eyes but those same eyes would widen due to surprise in a nano-second as the boy in the middle did a ram handseal.

Sasuke grabbed Tenten and Lee and jumped EXTREMELY high in the air, and not a second to late because the ground they had been standing exploded, Sasuke quickly realised that this wasn't to get their scrolls, this was a assasination attempt, on him.

Sasuke quickly dodged when one of the cloaked ones appeared infront of him with a long sword ready to cut him in half, Sasuke was never one to take something lying down and flew through handseals.

''_**Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu**_!,'' and the great fireball seemingly enveloped the cloaked warrior but Sasuke quickly saw him actually jump through the fireball and engage the young uchiha in a Taijutsu brawl, with the Kiri Ninja getting outclassed.

Sasuke looked to his right to see how Tenten was fairing and quickly regretted it because a furious hook was delivered to his jaw, Sasuke spit out blood due to the force of it, but Sasuke quickly started retaliating with furious punches and kicks all either dodged or blocked.

Sasuke expertly did a roundhouse kick but his leg was grabbed in a iron grab, the young Uchiha was violently thrown infront of a tree.

''What the hell is this guy made of?'' Sasuke said, his Taijutsu and Ninjutsu both weren't working and he didn't really feel comfortable enough of his opponent to perform a Genjutsu, he first was going to try to see any weaknesses if he could.

He looked to his left and saw Lee dodging furious looking water whips, it looked like a giant squid made out of water chakra. Sasuke stood up from the place he had been thrown with a confident look on his face.

''Alright not going to lie you're pretty strong,'' He announced, he pulled out a seal from his pouch which had the Kanji for lightning on it, he charged some chakra in it and he knew the person would come to help him, before jumping at the cloaked Kiri and engaging in a battle of strength again.

_With Neji_

Neji sighed as he walked around with his teammates, in search of Earth Scroll, he didn't like his team at all, the boy Sai was a strange kid, extremely pale and always with a fake smile and he had a way of pissing of his female teammate, Aiko was a girl who despite being quite skilled. Talked too damned much, Sai was skilled too but he was just weird.

The Hyuga would have rather been on a team with Sasuke but it was not to be, speaking of Sasuke he could feel his seal burning he pulled out the piece of paper with the Kanji for lightning on it and looked at it, Sasuke needed his help.

''_**Byakugan**_!'' Neji hissed and the veins surrounding his pearly eyes bulged somewhat disgustingly and the young Hyuga started looking around and luckily enough quickly found Sasuke's chakra as he was fairly close.

''Team, follow me our classmates are in danger!'' Neji said and Sai and Aiko nodded and rushed after the Hyuga.

_With team 9_

Tenten dodged the kunai thrown at her charged with lightning again, she was fighting another Weapon User, who was female like her but she had the strangest ability, the weapons didn't come from a scroll, the weapons came from the girl herself, materialised from her own being and chakra, a gift a person like Tenten would die for and if that wasn't enough the girl used her own lightning chakra to make a simple kunai be able to cut through a tree.

''You foolish little girl, you won't win can't you see that? My teammate is handling Uchiha and my other teammate is handeling Rock Lee, you're outclassed sweatheart, we researched you,'' The girl said, Tenten's eyes widened noticeably at that.

''You...researched us? Ok, but why do you guys want to kill us, I'll give you the scroll If you leave us alone, I swear,'' Tenten begged but the girl apparently didn't want any of it.

''We're not here to get you're scrolls, we're here to kill Uchiha and restore honor to Kiri,'' The girl said and this Tenten was actually gaping in shock.

''You're here to kill Sasuke...Why? He's never even been in Kiri, what has he done against you guys?,'' She asked and the girl chuckled this time.

''It isn't anything personal, it's just that he is the strongest genin in Konoha and since Kiri have just recovered from a Civil War it would be the perfect showcase of power if a genin from our country killed someone like Uchiha, do you understand now?'' The girl said but the one who anwsered wasn't Tenten, rather it was Neji.

''_**8 Trigrams 64 Palms**_!'' The Hyuga said and the Kiri Ninja was getting pummeled due to the sneak attack from Neji, Neji continued his furious taps of Chakra-Blocking until the girl fell to the floor.

''Hmm, how odd, would Kiri really risk killing the last descendant of a village founder just to get their clout up? Seems really risky,'' Neji said.

Tenten looked at the Hyuga who had just taken out the girl she had been having trouble with, she didn't get to chance to talk because he started talking before she could.

''Tenten, come here I have a plan and we will need everyone for the plan to work,'' Neji said and before Tenten could nod a cold voice which sent shivers down her spine started talking.

''What Plan?'' The Kiri girl's cold voice said, she had stood up from the place where Tenten had thought she had been disabled but apparently it was going to take more to take her out.

The girl held out a palm from which came a long chain which at a speed that would make the Yellow Flash jealous wrapped around Neji's ankle.

''This is far from over scum,''

And Tenten really believer her when she said that.

_Team Naruto_

Naruto looked at the boy opposing him, a foolish little boy with red hair and green eyes, Naruto wouldn't let him live.

**That's it for this chapter, expect Next chapter to be longer, y'all liking it? And if so tell me in the reviews, hating it? Tell me in the reviews.**

**Goodfella96 out.**


	17. A Team Effort

**Hi guys back with a new chapter of Naruto of the Jinton, the excitement continues, with the Kiri Team fighting Team 9 and Naruto having a confrontation with Gaara. Drop a review they motivate me to continue.**

**All rights go to Mashashi Kishimoto**

''You...Uzumaki, mother wants you're blood, you will feed her, she's hungry for some blood,'' The red-haired kid said and Naruto had a puzzled look on his face.

''You're mother? Where is she? Is she you're mom?'' Naruto asked pointing toward the blonde-haired girl who seemed utterly afraid but not of Naruto or his team, rather she was afraid of her own teammate.

Naruto sensed the chakra in the air become colder and more hollow. Sand seemed to be slowly floating out of the boy's giant gourd he had on his back, Naruto still stood there, he was ready,

''Wait Gaara please! Did you forget the plan?'' The boy in the catsuit told the boy who was obviously mentally unstable. Gaara seemed to calm down somewhat and the sand started entering the gourd again, Naruto was utterly puzzeled.

''Wait! What plan are you talking about?'' Naruto asked and Gaara was the one to anwser this time.

''You'll find out eventually.'' And with those solemn words the three walked away. Naruto watched them leave, what plan were they talking about, Naruto was having a really bad feeling about the Chuunin Exams, the entire event smelled fishy.

''I can't believe it! Naruto we should have just attacked them and taken their scroll, it wouln't have been hard, did you see how scrawny that kid is, and he didn't look like he got a good night of sleep last night,'' Kurotsuchi said, Naruto calmly sat down on the ground before anwsering,

''Don't think for a second that that Gaara kid is weak because he isn't, he might be even stronger than me,'' Naruto admitted and as expected outrage followed from his female teammate.

''Stronger than you? Naruto I think you're over-estimating him, the only I can see competing with you in this entire thing is that Sasuke kid and I doubt he could actually beat you, why would you say that?'' The Princess Of Iwa said, Naruto looked up from his sitting position and started speaking.

''Kurotsuchi you're a really strong Kunoichi but you don't understand the situation, there are a lot of people in this tournament who are extremely strong, the Kiri Team, the Kumo Team, Sasuke and his squad and everybody is trying to kill eachother, that kid you saw right there is called Gaara and he's like me, a Jinchuuriki.'' Naruto announced and Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi gasped, they knew he was one, In Iwa everybody knew who the Jinchuuriki's were.

''So he has the Ichibi, that's Suna's Bijuu,'' Kurotsuchis said and Naruto nodded. But the blond Uzumaki wasn't done informing his teammates just yet.

''And what's worse is that the beast controls him, he thinks it's his mother.'' Naruto said and Kurotsuchi seemed to become saddened at once, Naruto couln't even blame her, it was a pretty sad thing.

''But I'm not done yet, while all the guys I named are strong in their own rights, there is someone else here in this forest, someone who is quite possibly stronger than the Hokage.'' …...Complete and utter silence followed the statement, his teammates in shock and Naruto had to break the silence with even more frightening news.

''Don't look now Kurotsuchi but she's in the tree behind you,'' Naruto announced and with a trembling heart Kurotsuchi disobeyed Naruto and turned around, she saw a KusaNinja, a female one garbed in a Creamy Ninja Kimono and a straw hat, the Kunoichi smiled at her and waved in a friendly way before seemingly sinking into the tree and disappearing.

Kurotsuchi was usually someone with a heart of steel but that one harmless looking Kunoichi from Kusa had absolutely terrified her, she looked at Naruto who was on the floor, his calm attitude was something she admired, he never panicked needlessly, she steeled her nerves and calmly sat down next Naruto who smiled a big smile at that, Akatsuchi sat down aswell, though you might think why would Naruto be happy that they are sitting down? It is a sign of calmness and the only way they were going to make it to the tower was by keeping a cool head, they were now going to plan their way to win.

Elsewhere a huge brawl was happening.

_With Team 9_

''You thought you could outsmart me huh?, Konoha scum!'' With a mighty yank the girl from Kiri who had wrapped her chakra chain around Neji's ankle threw him in the air, however he wouln't be in the air for long because Neji with a mighty Chakra Palm broke himself free, instead of going at her again, he grabbed Tenten threw her over his shoulder and ran as hard as he could toward Sasuke, surprisingly not even getting chased by The Kiri Kunoichi.

Sasuke was in a furious Taijutsu clash, Ninjutsu didn't work against this guy for some strange reason, he just walked through it as if it was nothing, Sasuke had tried everything in his Ninjutsu reportoire and he had come up short, The Great Fireball, Fire Dragon Stream, Fire Dragon Missiles, Lightning Jutsu, the few Water Jutsu's he knew which were only two and they had all failed, he was immune to Ninjutsu, which wasn't something Sasuke could fathom, who in the history of the Shinobi World had been immune to Ninjutsu? Sure some Shinobi were so strong they could shrug Jutsu off but actually immune to them? That was something never before seen. While he was much stronger faster and disciplined in Taijutsu than the Kiri Ninja, the Kiri Ninja had a sword and was pretty fast himself.

Lee was having more succes, his opponent had a grand reportoire of Water and Wind Jutsu but with fast speed and Aiko and Sai attacking him when ever he just used a jutsu they were winning, but could they beat him?

''_**Water Release: Sea God's Wrath**_!'' The Kiri Ninja yelled and between his palms a small blue ball of water grew, but it was packed with a ridiculous amount of power, he threw the ball toward The ground infront of Lee and a explosion occured, a explosion of water of untold amounts occured and even as Lee jumped he was hit by the water and due to the force of it once it hit him he fell to the ground and layed there.

He was quickly picked up by Sai and they seemingly junped away followed by Aiko, they went toward where Sasuke was who was now standing across from The Kiri Ninja and he was alongside Neji and Tenten, they seemed to be formulating a plan.

The Kiri Ninja didn't care however.'' Look Uchiha, I don't care about you're friends, we want you, you can come here and give you're life and we'll let you're friends go, that I swear on my father's grave,'' The Kiri Squad's leader said, Sasuke looked at the boy in the turtle mask, however the female on his squad was quick to open her mouth.

''No Sasuke! Don't you even think about it! You really think he's going to let you go!'' Tenten cried and the Kiri Leader anwsered.

''I swear it, if you give us Uchiha we'll let you all walk away.'' The boy said, by now the Kiri Team had regrouped, Sasuke's dark eyes continued looking sharply at the turtle mask, before he sighed.

''Alright you got me, I'll hand myself over to you and my friends can leave that's the deal right?'' Sasuke asked, The Kiri Ninja nodded and Tenten broke down in tears once she heard, She started hugging Sasuke firmly, almost choking him in her ample breasts.

The Kiri Ninja's were silent during the ordeal as they watched Sasuke say his farewells.

''Neji, I want you to take care of Tenten and Lee, I trust you,'' The Uchiha said and his Hyuga friend nodded upon hearing that, they shared a hug of brotherlinuess, Sasuke then started talking walking toward Turtle as Sasuke was referring to him in his mind.

''Hm, you really are a honorable one Uchiha, I just want you to know this isn't anything personal, I was ordered by the Mizukage to kill you, if we had lived in another era we could've been friends.'' The Kiri Leader said, Sasuke nodded.

''Since I'm about to die, can I have a clear anwser on how you just brush of my techniques like it's nothing, I have been wrecking my entire brain over that little issue.'' The young Uchiha asked, Turtle looked Sasuke square in the eyes and the Kiri Captain actually snorted.

''Hmph, I guess I can tell you since you're on you're deathbed, I use something called ''_**Susei**_'' Or Imperviousness, I'm not really impervious to jutsu but for a split second I can make Chakra in my body create a shield of kinds, my skin is immune to Jutsu for that one second. It's not you're average bloodline, it's something that comes every 30 generations,'' Turtle said, Sasuke nodded and strangely enough, he was smiling.

''Uhuh, a very interesting bloodline, I'm sorry but I'm leaving now,'' Sasuke uttered and before Turtle could do anything he had substituted with Neji who now standing before him ready to unleash chaos.

''You're in my field of Divination! _**8 Trigrams 361 Palms!'' **_ Neji snarled and unleashed his furious strikes of chakra, each coil being blocked quickly, after about 5 seconds, Kiri's Turtle fell on the ground, every single one of his chakra coils having been blocked, but Neji knew it wasn't over yet, two more to go and Sasuke and him had just the plan.

It wasn't a plan of attack because Sasuke ripped of the boy's mask underneath it was a young and pale face, Sasuke channeled chakra to the tip of his fingers and drew a seal on the kids forehead, a simple seal, the easiest one in the book but Sasuke had utilized it to the best of his ability, Turtle was now a human explosive tag.

Ofcourse his Kiri comrades quickly recognized the iconic seal, it symbolised the shinobi lifestyle after all, so they didn't attack, Konoha was now holding all the cards and Sasuke was about to explain why.

''HAHAHAHAHHAHA, I gambled a little bit but ended all good, I used a small Genjutsu that confused his brain in such a way that he didn't really know how to activate the bloodline for a split-second, and boy did we make good use of the second, it was his own fault for looking into my eyes so damned long.'' Sasuke said, Neji was smirking and the entire Konoha team was smiling, through good acting and deceit they had won.

''Alright now, walk away with you're teammate, If I even see the slightest signs of you guys trying to do something sneaky, I'll blow him up.'' Sasuke said in a strangely menacing way, Neji was quick to forget that while he was usually a goofball, he was also a reliable guy who could change his demeanor in a second.

The male Kiri team member quickly picked up his comrade, his monkey mask was smiling but Sasuke knew that behind the mask he was snarling at them, he slung Turtle over his shoulder and rushed away into the trees with the female Slug following him.

''CRAP!'' Tenten yelled and quickly Sasuke turned toward her with a shocked face, and asked what was wrong.

''We should've taken their scrolls!'' Tenten said, everyone was silent for a long minute until a massive collective sweatdrop took place.

Sasuke shook his head at their foolishness, they had four days left to go so that was enough time he thought, man he had just been in a fight of a lifetime, that guy literally shrugged of any Jutsu! That was a blessing from the gods right there. But these eyes in sockets had so much potential that Sasuke wouln't trade them for anything in the world.

''Alright I propose that we travel together, we're the only rookies here so I guess it's right that we stick together'' Neji said and everyone agreed, apparently both teams needed a Earth Scroll so they were going to find one together, they didn't see it but a small raven was watching them from a tree, this raven was watching Sasuke in particular, it gave one final crow before flying away.

Elsewhere, infact miles away the Kumo Team was in the middle of obtaining their second scroll, well not in the middle,they had already obtained the scroll, they were in the middle of executing their opponents, more specifically Raiden was in the middle of executing their opponents. All three were opposing the strange boy who still had that cold expression, his finger made the Dragon Handseal. It was over.

_**''Lightning Release: A Devil's Cry!'' **_And nothing happened until the three mentioned Shinobi started doing some strange stuff, their mouths started foaming and that was just the beginning, their eyeballs slowly fell out, At this point Karui and Samui weren't watching the massacre, had they been watching they would have seen the three more experienced but still Genin Konoha Ninja's skin slowly melting and their bones which looked strangely burnt and smoke coming of it fall to the floor.

''Tsch, what weak clowns, they were undeserving of life being that weak, I can't believe the opposition is this weak...'' Karui said, though she wasn't capable of that horrible kind of murder Raiden was capable of, she was still cold-hearted.

''No Kaui there are plenty of strong people in this tournament, and I want to fight the strongest of them all, Uzumaki Naruto, he's a special one, even stronger than Uchiha I think,'' Raiden said, Karui nodded, Samui was quick to interject.

''Remember, you'll fight Uchiha and you'll humiliate him, you can beat Uzumaki in you're own spare-time,'' The busty girl said, Raiden glared at her but Samui wasn't scared in the least, she knew he wouln't do anything, she knew he was the Raikage terrified him and he knew that if he harmed her, The Raikage would be mad.

''Tsch, Let's go,'' Raiden said and they went on their merry way to the tower.

Somewhere else, Naruto and his team had come across someone he knew.

''Kabuto, you look like you haven't even fought yet, why?'' Naruto asked the silver haired spy, something Naruto had been able to decipher fairly quick once he saw him walk around with the Konoha Headband.

''Oh I have fought, and I have beaten people, what scroll do you need?'' The man in glasses asked and Naruto replied with a Heaven Scroll, the young man went through his pouch and threw one at Naruto.

''Why? Would you give this away, it's yours man,'' Naruto said but Kabuto quickly waved that away.

''Nah it's nothing. I collected a whole bunch of sets and I thaught you needed one, think of it as a early birthday present,'' Kabuto said, Naruto nodded thankfully but he quickly forgot that one of his teammates didn't even know the man.

''Naruto! Who the hell is this guy?'' Kurotsuchi asked, Naruto quickly racked his brain for some kind of lie, he never knew who could be listening so he couln't divulge who Kabuto actually was. Some lie. Some lie, some lie. Got it.

''Me and Kabuto met while I was walking through the village yesterday while you guys where at the hotel, he's a really nice guy,'' Naruto lied with a straight face, luckily enough his pretty teammate believed it.

''Hey Kabuto thanks, you wanna go to the tower together?'' Naruto offered but the bespactacled man politely declined. Said he had something else to do, they shared their goodbyes and Kabuto and his teammates left.

Naruto and his teamates quickly ran at a furious pace toward the towers, Naruto was grateful that it had been this easy but he doubted that it would be smooth-sailing from now onwards, if anything it was going to be harder.

With The Konoha Rookie Team, a search was still ongoing for a scroll, the team both needed a Earth Scroll and they were not having any luck finding someone. Until the strangest thing happened, a gust with unnatural strength happened that blew Tenten and Sai away, it was now Aiko, Neji and Sasuke.

After the gust had blown their teammates away the remaining ones were on the ground, on their knees due to the great force, across from them a female Kusa Ninja.

''Sasuke, something is very wrong, this kunoichi is strange, she's powerful very powerful, Sasuke I think we should run, this person's chakra levels are out of this world! Even higher than the Hokage's!' The Hyugi with fear evident in his voice, the female ninja started speaking, her voice so playful that it was actually scary.

''I think you should listen Sasuke-kun, run like the frightful little child you are, I have come here to kill,'' The female Kusa-nin said, and Sasuke was for the first time in a very long time scared for his life.

**Well that's it for this chapter, how do you guys think Raiden's technique works, that technique is one of the craziest you'll ever see in any fic, drop a review.**

**Goodfella96 out.**


	18. Fighting a Snake

**Hey guys back with a new chapter of Naruto of the Jinton! Last time we saw Team Konoha beat Team Kiri due to a Team Effort, but now they're fighting a Kusa-Nin who is according to Neji, even stronger than the Hokage, Naruto got his scroll from Kabuto and is now headed toward the towers with his team, we saw Raiden in action and how do you guys think his technique works, trust me it's mind-blowing. Also I'm going to put a Poll, who do you want Naruto to fight , Raiden, Gaara or Sasuke in the real Chuunin Exam Finals. Vote if you wanna contribute to the story, and if you're reading this without a profile just leave a comment with who.**

**Also a shoutout to StrongGuy159, he has reviewed every chapter, appreciate it bruh.**

**All rights go to Mashashi Kishimoto.**

''Kukukuku, what's wrong Sasuke-kun?'' The strange Kusa-Nin said, why did she ask that? Sasuke was on the ground shaking like it was cold despite the warm weather, you see this Kusa kunoichi had the strange ability of being able to install fear in her opponents by making them see their own death, Sasuke was suffering under the technique as were Neji and Aiko.

Sasuke kept seeing numerous knives enter his body, and eventually his corpse be devoured by a huge snake.

Neji was seeing his deepest fear, someone activating the Caged-Bird Seal on him, that truly scared him, Aiko was seeing her own death, a rope choking her, and numerous men pleasuring themselves with her corpse. Aiko fell to her knees and vomitted.

This was a wake up call to Sasuke, the young Uchiha bit his lip hard enough to draw blood and it brought it him back to reality.

''I see you broke through the killing-intent Sasuke-kun, you truly are a skilled ninja, but you're nothing compared to Itachi,'' The Kusa-Nin said, Sasuke upon hearing the name felt memories enter his mind, he hadn't thought about Itachi in a longtime.

''You..What do you know about Itachi! Where is he that scumbag! I'll kill him after I kill you!'' Sasuke yelled and expected to sense fear from his opponent but he only sensed a cold amusement.

''You think you can kill me Sasuke-kun? Kukukukuku, try it,'' She challenged and the Uchiha didn't waste a second, he jumped toward the Kunoichi and engaged in a match of Taijutsu, Sasuke however quickly realised he was still tired from his fight with the Kiir Ninja, he cursed them out in his mind, The Kusa was just blocking and re-directing his techniques, Sasuke knew he didn't have time to play around, he had to make this extremely quick, he threw 5 Kunai but all were dodged, however the Kusa Nin quickly realised the plot, the Kuai had ninja wire attacked which quickly wrapped around her, she still had a ridiculously amused look on her face.

''You think this is funny? Let me show you how we do it in Konoha,'' Sasuke said and he crouched down into a sitting position, his complete Sharingan spinning like crazy, this technique would require the Sharingan.

Neji and Aiko who were back to normal because The Kusa Nin wasn't concentrating her killing-intent on them anymore were looking curiously.

''What's that technique Neji?'' The girl who always talked a lot was noticeably subdued due to the situation, but that didn't stop her from asking questions.

''I heard Sasuke talk about this technique, he said he was still trying to learn it, which means he's gonna do this without even having perfected the technique or he has and this will turn the tide, that technique is a special one,'' Neji said, he was extremely exhausted from the other fight and he would let Sasuke handle this, but he would jump in if it was neccesary.

Sasuke himself was still crouching, his chakra was finally coming together, lightning chakra in small ball, Sasuke pumped the fire chakra in it and watched it become black, this was his strongest technique, Chidori with a little bit of fire in it to make it even stronger.

However the ninjutsu was only half of the plan, a Genjutsu would have to performed as well, he looked into the Kusa-Nin's eyes and when contact was made and Sasuke felt the Genjutsu take hold, he was ready.

''You're a pretty strong opponent but I can't let you live, this technique is one that is meant to kill, _**Chidori**_!'' Sasuke yelled and he was off with the small ball of lightning in his hand.

The Kusa-Nin smiled as she saw the Uchiha approaching, a Genjutsu to confuse the senses so you won't be able to react in time to a technique, very simple yet so ingeniously used, but alas he had to end his little charade.

Once Sasuke was actually infront of The Kusa-Nin a snake shot out of the woman's mouth which was headed straight for Sasuke, more specifically his eyes, Sasuke wouln't let a mere snake end it though, he actually went underneath the snake and with a furious jab, stabbed the Kunoichi in her heart.

_With Tenten, Lee and Sai_

All three young Shinobi's were being confronted by three giant snakes, however Sai seemed to not even show fear, the boy boldly jumped high in the air and on one of the Snake's head and placed the Mega Exploding Tag on it, only ANBU issued.

He jumped away a loud explosion, the snake was now without a head, his two brothers were utterly furious and they both lunged at Sai, two kunai's thrown by Tenten took away one eye of both Snakes and Sai was quick to use the Mega Exploding Tag again and both of the Snakes lost their heads.

Lee who was now back to full health hurrayed at their victory but he knew it wasn't over yet.'' Hey guys we need to get back to our teammates and we must let out full-powered youth EXPLODE!'' he yelled, though Tenten didn't agree with his word choice because she wasn't going to let her ''youth'' explode but she did know they had to get back to their teammates.

Sai quickly started sprinting and the other two followed.

_With The Rest of the Konoha Team._

Sasuke smirked victoriously as he saw the Kunoichi fall over due to the jab, he pulled his hand out of her torso and watched her fall, she didn't fall completely because she was still wrapped in Ninja Wire, he took the time to embrace his victory.

Neji frowned, was it reallly this simple? Was the person who had more chakra than even the Hokage this easily stopped, though Sasuke was strong he wasn't strong enough to take out those kind of people, Neji activated his Byakugan, the veins around his eyes bulging.

''SASUKE GET OUT OF THE WAY SHE'S STILL ALIVE!'' Neji yelled and by the time he had said that the ''Kunoichi'' seemed to spit out something disgusting, she spit out herself, or rather himself.

When the Shinobi stood up, Sasuke recognized him instantly, Konoha's most notorious traitor, One of the Legendary Sannin, Orochimaru.

His golden eyes which were slitted were looking at Sasuke with a strange lust, Sasuke was just looking at him with fear, a kick was delivered to Sasuke's jaw, one that sent him a good 30 feet back.

Orochimaru wasn't here to play games apparently, he did something strange, his neck extended beyond possible length and he actually **bit **Sasuke, you heard it, he bit him.

Sasuke was now screaming extremely loud, the bite hurt it seemed.

''You will come and find me Sasuke-kun, that I promise you, you will need power and I am able to give you that and so much more,'' He said and promptly dissapeared within the shadows, Neji and Aiko took the time to run over to Sasuke's body, he was burning up, Neji noticed, his noticed that Sasuke's breathing was very shallow.

''What happened?'' Tenten asked as she looked over Neji's shoulder, Neji could hear her suck in her own breath.

''He's not dead Tenten, he's unconcious with a very bad fever, we encountered a elite ninja, Orochimaru of the Sannin in disguise, Sasuke fought him and lost, Orochimaru bit him and left, Sasuke now has a fever,'' Neji explained, Tenten gaped, they had actually fought Orochimaru? And what was this, First the Kiri Team targeted Sasuke and now Orochimaru, what more could happen?

''HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, look at them crowding around their dead buddy, hand over the scroll Konoha Scum!'' Three ninja's from Ame said, Tenten cursed herself in her mind. She wasn't in the mood at all.

''Look, first of all he's not dead, and second of all, you guys are,'' Neji said, one Shunshin and he was standing infront of the Teamleader.

'' _**8 Trigrams Vacuum Palm**_!'' and the teamleader was thrown back due to the excessive force of the attack, he was unluckly however as Tenten was immediatly above him with a Kunai, she stabbed the Ame Teamleader right in his throat, killing wasn't something she liked but she was absolutely DONE with the Chuunin Exams.

Neji wanted to take out the other teammember but something happened, A senbon was thrown at him and landed infront of him, quickly followed by some mummy-looking guy who hit Neji in the nose with a hard hook.

''You're a Hyuga, I expect you to entertain me,'' Dosu said, Neji growled at that.

''I'm not going to entertain you, I'm going to kill you,'' He said, with his chakra in his hands he rushed, however Dosu merely raised his arm and Neji was seemingly off-balance, a sharp sound was ringing through his ears, his balance off and nauseous as-well, he fell to the ground.

''Hm, I guess I was wrong, you weren't entertaining in the least.'' Dosu said, however he would whistle a different tune once a boot collided with his face, belonging to one Rock Lee.

Lee knew that his opponent wasn't one to play around wit, with a loud yell he opened two gates at once and he felt invigorated.

''_**Shadow of the Dancing Leave!'' **_He yelled, and before Dosu could collide with the ground Lee was beneath him, floating in perfect harmony with Dosu, but for long.

''_**Front Lotus!**_'' The bandages usually wrapped around Lee's hands started unfurling themselves, wrapping themselves around Dosu, once Dosu was completely covered in the bandages, Lee started falling toward the ground, spinning while doing so.

With a loud explosion they fell to the ground, Dosu unconcious.

With Sai, he was fighting the young shinobi named Zaku, and needless to say, Sai was losing, he couln't get close and he had been hit with one of those Decapitating Airwaves. Aiko jumped in the frame, but once Zaku saw her coming he threw a kunai, it hit her squarely in her throat, Aiko was dead.

Around that time a dark chakra was rising...

**yeah that's it!**


	19. I'm Back Baby

**I'm back baby! After damn near a year without updates I'm back, but not for a chapter, I'm proud to announce that Naruto of the Jinton will have a rewrite, the reason for it is that this story is littered with spelling errors, plotholes, asspulls, no storytelling basically, I was basically piling events on events that kind of ruins the story, well that won't be a problem anymore for the rewrite, Disciple Of The Jinton.**

**Chapters longer.**

**Less errors.**

**better plot**

**better action**

**All I need is a Beta and we're set to go.**


End file.
